Para vivir
by Aspergillus
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué la familia Brief y Son se distanciaron como lo muestran en el último capitulo de la serie ... Aqui una explicación... "Ellos habían hecho una promesa y ella estaba segura que no la romperían"
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS!!!

Pues bien, todo surgio una noche que no podia dormir y comence a pensar miles de cosas.... entre ellas la incognita que más de un fan nos preguntamos despues de ver el final de Dragon Ball (el de DBGT)... Por que carajos la familia de Goku y Bulma se distanciaron?? Digo, en la vida real tal vez seria lógico, pero en Dragon Ball.... ahhhh y más habiendo "sobrevivientes" de aquellos tiempos jiji... No se, es algo que no me dejó del todo contenta.... y aquella noche de cavilaciones invente varias teorias... y he aquí una de ellas....

En realidad no soy muy buena escritora, es el primer ff de Dragon Ball que hago (a pesar de llevar años leyendo ff de la serie). Sin embargo tengo un enorme repeto a todos los que los escriben , asi como a lo que implica escribir una historia basada en esta estupenda serie (que por sobre todas es mi favorita). Solo espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario o duda que tengan no duden en escribir...

Encontrarán un poco de todo tanto de romance como de peleas... Parejas.... mmm pues las de siempre... jiji.... CLARO que tendremos V/B (mi favorita)... y tal vez... solo tal vez.... (G/Milk-chichi)... y otras.....

* * *

GENERACIONES

CAPITULO 1

El torneo de artes marciales desde hacia tiempo se había vuelto monótono y aburrido… habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde la última final "digna" que mostrara una verdadera batalla… y no fue de sorprenderse, ya que para deleite de los asistentes en aquella ocasión, ambos contendientes eran descendientes directos del gran héroe Mr. Satán y era de esperarse que tuvieran una fuerza sorprendente…

Sonrió para sí misma… ya había pasado demasiado desde aquella ocasión… fue un simple accidente y nada de lo que pasó estaba planeado, simplemente aquellos dos chiquillos se inscribieron en el torneo… para "divertirse", algo que, hoy en día agradecía profundamente…

* * *

El estruendo de la muchedumbre abrumaría a cualquiera, y no era para más… una final de esas dimensiones iba a ser digna de recordar. Los finalistas subieron a la plataforma, nadie imaginaría que aquel par de niños hubieran podido llegar hasta ese nivel, no era lógico ni común… Pero para ella si… por lo menos si se trataba de su nieto, no había prestado atención en quien sería su oponente hasta que…"Aquí tenemos al concursante con el mismo nombre de aquel participante legendario…" se escuchó la voz del anunciador. Todas las miradas atentas hacia donde iba a ser la pelea, incluida la suya… y fue cuando realmente se impresionó. Frente a Goku, un niño más o menos de su misma edad era presentado como el segundo finalista, y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en parecido de aquel niño con Vegeta era impresionante tal como lo era el de su nieto con su abuelo… Podría ser que… No tuvo tiempo para dudar ya que una mujer bastante escandalosa y mandona se hacía lugar a lado suyo y no se inmuto al advertirle el "evidente" triunfo de su hijo… (Se trataba de la madre del otro chico)… Y ya no hubo dudas, en cuanto miró a aquella mujer pareció transportarse en el tiempo y estar frente a la misma Bulma Brief…

- Vamos Vegeta!!!! Tu puedes!!! – comenzó a animar la mujer…

Pan estaba sin habla… No sabía exactamente qué hacer, seguramente aquella no era precisamente una buena jugada del destino y lo único que le reconfortaba era que aquella persona la viera como una anciana desconocida más, había sido una promesa y definitivamente confiaba en que _ellos _sabían cumplirla. Al pasar algunos minutos y para su alivio, al notar que parecer su presencia pasaba completamente desapercibida para la mujer decidió actuar como si nada pasara…

- Goku!!! No te preocupes si lo haces pedazos!!

……….. Solo dos personas eran capaces de seguir visualmente la pelea: ella misma y la madre del pequeño Vegeta (no es sarcasmo jiji XD), todos los demás, a lo mucho notaban resplandores en diferentes direcciones y solo cuando los niños decidían descender y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sobre la plataforma podían ver más allá, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante, incluso para ella: ambos tenía un excelente nivel, no había esperado que Goku llegara a tanto y a parecer el entrenamiento del otro muchacho era muy bueno, podía notar en Vegeta mejor técnica y precisión así como un mejor control de su cuerpo…

Y al final todas sus observaciones le dieron la llave para adivinar el desenlace de aquella pelea. Fue un simple descuido de Goku que fue aprovechado por su oponente que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y tocar el césped que rodeaba la plataforma…

- El participante Vegeta es el ganador!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - declaró el hombre del micrófono.

De lejos pudo notar como Goku se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, su semblante en lugar de decepcionado parecía divertido y emocionado, y era natural, no todos los días encuentras alguien con quien tener una verdadera batalla…

- Veamos si el ganador quiere decir unas palabras….- comentó el animador acercando el micrófono a Vegeta quien tenía los brazos cruzados y al parecer no prestaba atención, su vista estaba fija en Goku… - Como se siente haber ganado el torneo de Artes Marciales de este año? – insistía el hombre.

- No me moleste… - fue la única respuesta que tuvo.

Pan no pudo evitar sonreír pues todo indicaba que el parecido de aquel niño con Vegeta no era solo físico, a su lado escuchó un par de murmullos disgustados de la madre del pequeño… Seguro educar a una copia en miniatura del "príncipe de los saiyajin" no era cosa fácil.

* * *

- Fue genial abuela!! No te parece fantástico!!!??? – exclamaba un emocionado Goku mientras salían del recinto del torneo, alrededor de ellos la gente los miraba con curiosidad, ya que si bien el niño no había ganado, la exhibición que había dado era extraordinaria; el pequeño sin embargo parecía no darse cuenta de eso. – Nunca me sentí tan emocionado abuela!!! Tú crees que haya más gente que pelee igual que él…??

- No cabe duda que eres lo que todo guerrero debe ser Goku…. Tal vez, puede que por ahí haya más personas con ese nivel, solo hay que saber buscar y ser pacientes… tú mientras tanto debes seguir entrenando… aquel muchacho demostró lo que siempre te he dicho: bajas mucho la guardia y descuidas lo básico… Además… Goku!!!

En cuestión de segundos el niño había perdido el interés en la plática y se encontraba en uno de los locales comerciales que los rodeaban, y solo había una cosa que pudiera ocasionar eso: comida.

- Mmmmm que rico!!!! – exclamó el pequeño detrás de una mesa atiborrada de platos vacíos, los empleados del lugar no cabían en asombro al ver que una sola persona había sido capaz de comer todo eso…

- No tienes remedio Goku…- dijo Pan a tiempo que colocaba otro plato encima de la gran torre que ya se había formado.

Su mirada se desvió sin poder evitarlo hacia dos mesas adelante, ahí se encontraban Vegeta y su madre y tenían a otro tanto de meseros igual de impresionadas por las desmesuradas cantidades de alimento que el niño comía. Al notar su presencia la mujer se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- Que casualidad encontrarla aquí señora! – exclamó alegremente la peliazul… - No tuve tiempo siquiera para presentarme ni felicitarla, ya que aunque su… nieto haya quedado en segundo lugar sin duda fue un digno oponente para mi hijo… no le parece?

- Eh…. – el acercamiento le había tomado por sorpresa – eh… si, si… tiene razón…. Yo también estoy impresionada…

- Bueno pues mi nombre es Sora Brief… mucho gusto – amablemente extendió su mano para saludarla.

- … Mucho gusto señora Brief…. Yo soy….- dudó en decir su nombre.-

Una cabeza con cabello alborotado se asomó por detrás de la torre de platos e interrumpió la "charla"

- Que sucede abuela Pan? – preguntó Goku inocentemente. Al mismo tiempo una cuarta persona se unía a la conversación.

- Porque abandonaste la mesa mamá? – preguntó extrañado un niño con cabello en punta…

- Oh Veg…- la mirada del niño se endureció – mira quienes están aquí – refiriéndose a Pan y Goku… - No te parece que sería buena idea invitarlos a la casa…?

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como plato, eso no estaba bien, nada bien…

- No sé porque quieras hacerlo – admitió tajante el niño.

- Bueno Veg,… creo que sería buena idea que tu y este pequeño entrenaran juntos…

- Siiiiii!! Seria genial!!!! – exclamó desde su lugar Goku quien había seguido toda la conversación. – Verdad que si abuela… Así ya no tendríamos que buscar tanto!! – agregó entusiasmado.

- Goku no…

- Bien, es un hecho… que le parece… el próximo fin de semana… Goku eres bienvenido en casa para que puedas entrenar con Vegeta… - afirmó Sora sin esperar respuesta de Pan

- Mamá, no creo que sea necesario invitar a gente extraña además si quiero entrenar puedo hacerlo con…

- No es una opción Vegeta, necesitas socializar y que mejor oportunidad que esta… Vámonos y no repliques…. Bien señora, hasta luego… los esperamos la próxima semana… Ahhh, por cierto ni siquiera le he dicho donde vivimos… bien pues no será difícil… solo vaya a la Capital del Oeste y pregunte por la Corporación Capsula… cualquiera le podrá dar informes….

- Yo…. – Pan trataba de hablar, pero simplemente le era imposible, la otra mujer no paraba de parlar.

-… Si no, de cualquier manera esta es mi tarjeta con el número y la dirección por si tiene algún contratiempo… Está bien?? Bueno, hasta pronto!! Vegeta, vámonos….- tomó del brazo a su hijo y se dirigió a la salida. – el pequeño solo alcanzo a dar un último vistazo desdeñoso a Goku.

Pareció todo como un torbellino, ahora tenía a Goku a su lado con una visible sonrisa todavía viendo en dirección a donde se habían ido…

- Eso será fantástico… ya no puedo esperar abuela…!! Verdad que si me llevarás… !!??Por favor di que si!!!

- No lo sé Goku… ya veremos… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar como respuesta. No quería darle un "no" tajante al verlo tan entusiasmado, pero tampoco se iba arriesgar a prometerle algo que no estaba segura de hacer…

- Desea pedir algo más señora? – la voz del mesero la sacó de sus pensamientos –

-Este…. No, no gracias es todo… por favor puede traernos la cuenta….?

- No señora, me es imposible, ya que todo su consumo fue pagado de antemano….

- Disculpe?

- Si, la señora que acaba de salir hace un momento ordeno que lo que debieran ustedes fuera cargado a su cuenta, así que no tiene de que preocuparse…

- Pero…

- Si me disculpa, me retiro…- la cortó el mesero dejándola más confundida que antes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Pues... como habrán notado la historia comienza precisamente en el último capitulo de la serie, hice algunas variaciones... pero lo que tenía que estar, estuvo (¬¬°). Espero sus rr.... en realidad no se cuando actualizaré pero procuraré que sea pronto....

Hata la proxima!!

MSP


	2. Capsule Corp

HOLA HOLA!!! Ey, estoy muy muy emocionada.... Dos buenas noticias en esta semana... compensan la peor....

Me expilco: 1.- Comencé el ff, solo como un "experimento"... y wow... tengo reviews...!! de verdad eso me hace muy feliz!! 2.- Ya vi el primer caplitulo de Dragon Ball Kai!! 100 % recomendable!! Aunque la historia e incluso los dibujos son los mismos... con tan solo ver el opening te emocionas!! Además los cambios hechos lucen bastante!! GENIAL!!....

Y qué compensa?? Pues lo que todos esperabamos con tanta emoción desde hace muchisimo tiempo, pero que evidentemente mejor no lo hubieran hecho: la peli live-action, Dragon Ball Evolution... Para mi es un fiasco, en realidad hubieran podido hacer algo MUCHO mejor... Pero en fin, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, porque de este tema podría pasarme escribiendo por horas y no termino...

Hablemos de cosas más agradables ok.... Veamos.... LOS REVIEWS!!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, JIJI, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE NO SOY LA UNICA QUE PIENSA DE ESA MANERA JEJE XD!! Shadir, angi3.1415, eVeLY, Loregar, chisperg y AudifaZ.... MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RR.... Prometo que para la proxima responderé uno por uno....!!!

Y tambien gracias a todos aquellos que leen tras bambalinas... (y creen que yo no me voy a adar cuenta juajuajua!)!!

Ahora si, los dejo con el ff....

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

**_CAPSULE CORP_.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-.**

Se tumbó sobre su cama… a pesar de la fuerte recaída que había tenido hacia unos meses ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones que incluso de vez en cuando le permitían uno que otro combate de entrenamiento con Goku, claro que el niño siempre se mostraba dudoso al luchar contra ella, y era de esperarse, para el pequeño su abuela era todo lo que tenía; hoy sin embargo estaba visiblemente agitada, y no era para menos… probablemente debería ir mañana al médico a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

.................................................

La casa en la que vivían estaba a las afueras de la Capital del Norte… no se trataba de una residencia lujosa ni mucho menos, pero podían vivir cómodamente, Pan aun conservaba parte del dinero que su abuelo materno le había heredado el cual jamás llegó a ser la base principal para que subsistiera puesto que naturalmente, estudió y trabajó posteriormente, era completamente autosuficiente a pesar de la enorme riqueza que desde antes que naciera estaba destinada a poseer, jamás le gustó vivir bajo la sombra de nadie. Miró al techo durante unos minutos tratando de resumir cada uno de los sucesos de ese extraño día; tras la ventana, los últimos rayos del sol peleaban por permanecer en el horizonte pero poco a poco iban sucumbiendo a la noche. Goku afortunadamente había olvidado un poco (y no por mucho tiempo) el asunto del "nuevo compañero de entrenamiento" y en estos momentos se entretenía en la sala con los juegos de video. Suspiró… era sorprendente lo que la genética guardaba, si su padre viviera ya estaría haciendo mil y un teorías para explicar el parecido de esos dos niños con sus antepasados, aun despues de tanto tiempo "… un gen recesivo, mientras permanezca en el material genético se expresará de una u otra forma… no importa cuántas generaciones pasen…", sonrió con ironía, había un pequeño detalle: daba la casualidad que los genes Saiyajin de recesivos no tenían nada… y lo comprobó desde que su primer hijo nació… Ella era relativamente joven cuando sucedió, por lo menos para el estándar de edad en que la mayoría de las mujeres suelen ser madres… aunque pensándolo bien, su abuela Milk al hacerlo no distanciaba mucho de ella, era de familia entonces. Afortunadamente en aquella ocasión no hubo que darle explicaciones a nadie del por qué su hijo tenía cola o por qué "inexplicablemente" la cuna del hospital amaneció partida en dos mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado. _Nadie_ pidió ese tipo de explicaciones. Y a pesar que probablemente para muchas esa hubiese sido una situación difícil, para ella fue una de las aventuras más extrañas y fascinantes que vivió.

Un nuevo suspiro, recordar esos tiempos era darle vueltas a lo mismo, llegar siempre al mismo final y no resolver nada, pero ahora, con lo que pasó quizá tenían otro significado. Recorrió con la mirada su habitación, nunca le gustó atiborrarla de cosas innecesarias, solo tenía lo más importante o significativo y entre estos pocas objetos se encontraban la serie de fotografías que dibujaban de alguna manera la historia de su vida… de parte de su vida. Por sobre todas estaba aquella en la que sostenía un pequeño bebé con cabello alborotado color marrón y enormes ojos color miel, la colita de este estaba enroscada en su muñeca, junto a ella Videl, su madre, la abrazaba por los hombros y su padre, Son Gohan, miraba seriamente a la cámara mientras sostenía en brazos a un niño de no más de seis años, toda esa situación le había afectado a él más que a cualquier otro; en pocos años la familia había aumentado.

A medida que permanecía más tiempo encerrada en su habitación el calor se iba acumulando en el cuarto, ¿o sería acaso el simple efecto fisiológico que le producían todos esos recuerdos?, no reparó en buscar explicación, todo estaba demasiado claro. Se quitó el pequeño suéter que llevaba encima, y al hacerlo un papel color perla se desprendió de él, sin tomarle mucha importancia lo levantó y leyó las pocas letras impresas.

"_Sora Briefs. Gerente y dueña de Capsule Corp. Capital del Oeste 1986 Z-GT. KAI Av…."_

Antes de terminar de leer cerró su puño arrugando por completo la tarjeta… Cómo no iba recordar donde estaba C.C si pasó media infancia en ese lugar y lo conocía como la palma de su mano…? Una serie de sentimientos se concentraron en su pecho, quería tranquilizarse pero le era inútil cualquier esfuerzo; con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y caminó temblorosa hacia el closet que quedaba justo en frente de su cama, sin delicadeza quito lo más rápido que pudo toda la ropa que colgaba en ganchos, luego retiró los cajones que innecesariamente estaban atrás de esta sacando de ellos también todo el contenido, lo cual no era precisamente necesario pero si con algo podía "desquitarse" era precisamente así. Al vaciar la última repisa necesito un poco de fuerza para retirar la tabla que quedaba justo detrás, la quitó con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, su respiración aún estaba agitada pero por lo menos había dejado de temblar. Desde que Goku había llegado a ella, no se vio en la necesidad de hacer eso, siguiendo la parsimonia que a medida que se tranquilizaba sus acciones habían adquirido (aquello para ella era casi un rito) un último jalón hizo que la madera cediera y solo quedara al descubierto un hueco cubico en el cual yacía una pequeña caja metálica. Respiró hondo antes de estirar la mano y tomarla entre sus dedos Despacio y sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba su habitación se puso de rodillas sobre la alfombra y colocó sobre su regazo la pequeña caja observándola durante algunos minutos. Sin prisas, casi en cámara lenta con un ligero "click" abrió el contenedor, a simple vista _seguían_ en buen estado, las dos cápsulas colocadas paralelamente una con respecto a la otra resistían muy bien el paso del tiempo; tomó una de ellas: la roja, y presionando la pequeña "válvula" la arrojó a una distancia prudente, afortunadamente el ruido que las primeras en su tipo producían fue eliminado gracias a los avances de la compañía de origen. Ante ella una serie de objetos se dispersaron en el suelo, no era gran cosa algunas detalles personales algo pasados de moda para aquellos tiempos _–y que si no? – Pensó- si hacía más de 70 años que los había usado_, dibujos, cartas (si!! Cartas!!) y algo que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico… Para poder tomarlo tuvo que retirar algunos objetos que quedaron encima de él… y sin esperar más, lo abrió… No pensaba verlo todo, con la primera foto era suficiente: aquel viaje a la playa cuando tenía tres años... Fue de las pocas ocasiones en las que TODOS pudieron o aceptaron ir (esto último por Vegeta y Pikoro), vagamente recordaba tal acontecimiento, pero todo quedó grabado en una imagen, esa precisamente que sostenía entre sus manos, sin duda había sido perfecto. Trató de visualizar en su mente lo poco que recordaba de aquel tiempo, y ahí estaba… sin buscar mucho en sus pensamientos una de las primeras remembranzas de su vida la conducían justamente a Capsule Corp.

**FLASH BACK.**

Dos pequeñas niñas jugaban en el césped de uno de los jardines de la enorme mansión, una morena y de profundos ojos azabache y la otra de piel como leche y brillantes ojos azules.

- Ya me aburrí Bra… no podemos jugar a otra cosa? – preguntó la morena.

- No! Yo no me he aburrido y quiero seguir jugando… - contestó la otra caprichosamente sin darle mucha importancia.

- Esta bien, pues juega tu sola, yo me voy con mi abuelita…

- Eres una aburridaaaaaa – le reprochó antes de enseñarle la lengua –

- Y tu eres una llorona!! – respondió Pan.

- Ah si….? Pues… pues tu pareces…. Tu pareces una rata…!! – gritó cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de medio lado, tal como lo había heredado de Vegeta.

- Pues tu peinado parece palmera!!!

- Eso no es cierto!!

- Lo es!! Además… yo sé volar y tu no!!!

- Eso no importa porque mi papá y mi hermano pueden llevarme!!

- Mi papá y mi mamá también!!!

- Pero mi papá es más fuerte que el tuyo!!!

- Claro que no!!- apretó sus pequeños puños y sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear.

- Es verdad, mi papá le ha dicho a mi mamá!!

- No te creo!! De todos modos tu papá es un gruñón!!

- Pero sigue siendo más fuerte que el tuyo!! Jajaja –

- Pues… MI ABUELITO GOKU ES MÁS FUERTE QUE TU PAPÁ!!!

- Eres una mentirosa, mi papi es el más fuerte de todos…

- No, mi abuelita me contó que siempre que pelean mi abuelito gana!!

Los ojos celestes de Bra comenzaron a humedecerse y apretó los labios con fuerza. Nadie podía hablar mal de su papi, nadie. Con los puños apretados corrió hacia donde la otra niña se encontraba y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, Pan no pudo reaccionar y en segundos estaba en el césped a unos metros de distancia, a estas alturas Bra ya se había soltado a llorar haciendo que en un parpadeo todos acudieran al lugar. Por supuesto que el primero en llegar fue nuestro querido príncipe quien observó confundido la escena.

- Que sucede aquí? – preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas junto a su hija y mirándola seriamente – Deja de llorar… Te lastimaste?? –

Bra solo negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro a su cuello para seguir llorando

.- Ya te dije que dejes de llorar… - trataba de hablar lo más tranquilo posible. Odiaba verla así. Al levantar la vista divisó a Pan a una distancia considerable poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndose el brazo derecho.

Inmediatamente después llegaron Bulma y Milk quienes al notar que Vegeta estaba con Bra fueron directo donde Pan.

...........................

- … Me caí… - fue la explicación de Pan al tremendo moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su brazo. Milk curaba el pequeño raspón que se había hecho en la rodilla, mientras a lado de ella Bulma tranquilizaba a Bra quien seguía sollozando un poco. Recargado en la puerta estaba Vegeta, en su típica pose y con el usual semblante de _"no me importa lo que pasa"_, miraba fijamente a su hija. Esas mujeres eran demasiado crédulas al tragarse el cuento que les inventó la chiquilla, eso no había sido una caída. Un intercambio de miradas con su "retoño" bastó para darse cuenta que ella había sido la causante de todo eso (eso y un ligero y repentino aumento en el ki de la niña al momento del incidente). Y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo, aquella pequeña e "inofensiva" peliazul era digna hija del príncipe de los saiyajin.

...........................

- Bueno Bulma, nos vamos…. Gracias por todo… a la próxima tu vas a la casa esta bien? – se despedía Milk con Pan en sus brazos semidormida…

- No hay de que Milk, sabes que me encanta que vengan… a ver si para la próxima Goku puede venir…

- Jaja… ya lo conoces, "no puede porque está entrenando"... pero lo intentaré….

En eso un par de adolescente salían de la casa conversando animosamente…

- … Por eso te digo Trunks… era más fácil que simplemente la invitaras a salir y ya… te complicas demasiado… - se reía Goten dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo – Bien hermano… nos vamos, espero que todo salga bien mañana…!!

Un sonrojado Trunks solo atinó a despedirse con la mano a tiempo que Goten tomaba en brazos a su madre antes de emprender el vuelo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En definitiva, era a lo mucho lo más que recordaba de aquel entonces. Sin querer disimularlo o tal vez sin darse cuenta una solitaria lagrima fue resbalando por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello. Llorar por los viejos tiempos no era algo de todos los días, solo cuando realmente su alma abría los ojos a la soledad que todos los eventos _de su pasado y el de ellos_ implicó en este presente.

La noche había caído por completo sobre la ciudad, ya ningún rayo le luz salvo el de las estrellas y la luna iluminaba el cielo. Unos ligeros pasos se oyeron desde el pasillo del segundo piso hasta que se detuvieron justo frente su puerta.

- Abuela...! Tengo mucha hambre...!! Ya vamos a cenar??! - la infantil voz de su nieto la distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Mecanicamente se puso de pie y luego de un _"Bajo en un momento"_ comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo, y empezó a contar el tiempo, otra vez, para que volviera a suceder...

_**C o n t i n u a r á . . . **_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

........................................................................................

Y bien, que les ha parecido?? Yo se que probablemente hay "algo" de confusión... y aclaro de una vez... el ff NO es exclusivo de Pan jiji, pero era necesario empezar con ella para poco a poco ir desenroscando el hilo de la historia...

PISTAS PISTAS PISTAS!!!! Sí, deje muchas cosas destapadas en el capitulo... importantes en el futuro.... o en el pasado?? jeje....

En fin... espero sus comentarios (Snif... que me motivan a seguir XD!!!)))!! Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones!!!! todo es bienvenido... (incluso críticas malas... constructiva, diría yo, claro sin faltar al respeto jiji)!!

Ahhh antes que se me olvide... sobre el Flash back de Pan... Se que un flash solo remite recuerdos de la persona en cuestión y es completamente ilogico que esta persona sepa lo que pensaban otros en ese momento (como es el caso de Vegeta en este capitulo); sin embargo me parecio "oportuno" ponerlo de esa manera para hacer un poco más interesante el asunto.... que piensan?... Weno, esto por si se les había hecho extraña esta situación jiji....

Ahora si, me despido....!!!

_**FINITE INCATATEM!!**_

_**KNOX!**_

_**M S P**_


	3. Briefs

**_Hey!! Hola a todos!!!! Antes que nada…. MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO, HE ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y MI TIEMPO LIBRE SE REDUCE CASI A CERO… Y LO OCUPO OPORTUNAMENTE PARA DORMIR Y DESPEJARME UN POCO CON MIS AMIGOS…. EN FIN… _**

**_Gran parte de este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde antes de publicar el anterior, pero no me convencía del todo, por eso no me animaba a subirlo. Ejem… y aprovechando que en mi país se suspendieron las clases (a ver como se ponen las cosas… no hay k entrar en pánico), decidí terminarlo jiji…_**

**_Otra cosita: gracias por su comentarios….!!! Es mi idea o hay algunas confusiones en cuanto a la trama? Bueno, afortunadamente esto me llevó a la idea de meterme un poco más en la historia "luego de esos 100 años"… aun así, el énfasis es "el transcurso de esos 100 años"… Aun no se dice mucho, pero les diré algo… no pretendo que el ff sea corto, así que habrá tiempo para explicaciones…_**

**_Algo que llamó mi atención es una confusión en cuanto si hay parentesco entre Vegeta jr y Goku jr…. La respuesta es NO, de ninguna manera… sería completamente absurdo…. Así también quiero aclarar que Vegeta NO tiene nada que ver con Mr Satan… y asumo toda la responsabilidad de este enredo!!!… al volver a leer el primer párrafo del primer capítulo, me di cuenta que mis problemas de redacción probablemente hicieron pensar a muchos de esta manera. Pero ahora lo explico:_**

**_Pan está sentada viendo el torneo de su nieto Goku jr… y recuerda un episodio de su vida en el que hace 50 años dos descendientes de su abuelo Mr Satan, o sea de GOHAN Y VIDEL (no diré quienes!!) entraron al torneo_**

**_Y ya esa era la idea general… Sé que estoy lokita, pero no tanto para pretender poner a Vegeta jr como descendiente de ese payaso… jiji_**

**_WENO DESPUES DE ABURRIR CON MIS COSAS… AHORA SI, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!!!_**

_

* * *

  
_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

**_BRIEFS_**

**Capitulo 3.**

**.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-.**

_Diablos!!!! Qué definitivamente ese hombre no podía dejar de molestar tan siquiera un día?? _Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y abrió rápidamente el sobre que tenía en la mano, sabía de que se trataba: desde que el proceso de divorcio había comenzado no había día que no recibiera notificación de alguna estúpida junta para llegar al acuerdo de la "repartición de bienes"

_Maldito idiota mantenido_ – pensó la peliazul aventando el sobre y el papel a la basura. Aún no se explicaba como siendo una mujer tan inteligente había hecho tan mala elección… Bufó, era inútil pensar de esa forma, la cuestión venía de familia: ni su abuela, su madre, ni su tía había atinado con el "hombre ideal"… todos resultaban unos imbéciles…

Sin embargo, esta situación no debía intervenir en la "celebración" que había preparado por el triunfo de Vegeta; a él más que a nadie le afectaba todo este conflicto y sentía que de alguna forma debía retribuirle, y por más que el niño tratara de parecer indiferente y fingir que no le importaba, lo conocía demasiado para saber que realmente extrañaba a su padre.

- Veg, sube por tu hermana. Saldremos!!! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo con la esperanza de que su hijo la escuchara. Al no obtener repuesta simplemente apretó uno de los botones de su reloj de pulsera y la pantalla se iluminó – Vegeta… estas ahí? – un seco _"Si" _fue la única respuesta que obtuvo – Necesito que traigas a tu hermana, vamos a salir… No tardes! – no hubo respuesta.

Fue a la sala, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, llevaba despierta casi 24 horas y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle tregua. Recargó en el respaldo su cabeza y mantuvo la vista fija en una de las paredes de enfrente que desde esa perspectiva formaban una especie de triángulo. _"Bonita idea la de mi loca hermana" _pensó. Justo en esa parte, una especie de mosaico tapizaba casi cada rincón de la pared, El árbol genealógico de la familia Briefs… _"Ridiculo" _bufó,pero las excentricidades de su hermana le gustaban tanto a su abuelo que no podía quitar de una buena vez toda esa basura. No es que le molestara, sino que simplemente no se le hacía conveniente tenerlo en esa parte de la casa. En la cabecera del arreglo, una foto bastante descolorida enmarcaba a dos ancianos, según tenía entendido, ellos fueron los que fundaron CC, que posteriormente heredaron a su único hijo y este a su vez lo dejó a cargo de su tatarabuela Bulma… y ahí era donde la historia se ponía interesante con la llegada inesperada y repentina del único hombre que pudo vivir toda su vida a lado de una mujer de esa estirpe: Vegeta. Algo había escuchado de la historia de ese par, interesante sin duda (lo que le recordaba tener una conversación pendiente con _alguien_)… y lo que sin duda más impactaba era el enorme parecido que Veg tenía con ese _viajero…_ por lo menos a eso le debía su nombre.

- Aquí estamos. – repuso una voz desde el inicio de las escaleras. Vegeta ya se había cambiado y llevaba puesto un pants deportivo, bajo su brazo sostenía a una niña de aproximadamente 2 años quien jugueteaba alegremente con sus manos…

- Podrías ser más sutil con ella – puntualizó Sora sonriendo y poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a ellos.

- Ella no se queja. Verdad? – y bajó la mirada hacia la niña a quien le regalo una fugaz sonrisa y ella le contestó con una tierna carcajada. Sora notó el gesto, Vegeta adoraba a su hermana y ella a él.

- Pues bien, vamos! – exclamó entusiasmada la peliazul.

- A donde vamos? – preguntó Veg un poco interesado.

- Ohhhh, eso es una sorpresa…!

- Tardaremos?

- Mmmm, no lo sé… depende…. Vamos, no pongas tantas excusas que se hará más tarde.

Vegeta se ruborizó un poco y antes de que su madre saliera de la casa alcanzó a decir. – Es que tengo hambre… puedo comer un poco antes de irnos?....

**…………………………………**

"Un poco" en lenguaje del niño quería decir un pollo entero, y la ración de sopa como si fuera para 4. Luego de ese pequeño aperitivo, por fin los tres estaban en una de las pequeñas naves de la compañía.

- Bien, todos listos!!? – Exclamó Sora entusiasmada – Vámonos!!! – A toda velocidad la nave se disipó en el horizonte. -

Vegeta iba mirando por la ventana, se le hacía muy aburrido tener que viajar en esos aparatos, después que su tía le enseñase a volar, obviamente esa era la mejor manera de moverse; pero su madre le había hecho prometer que solo usaría esa habilidad cuando la situación definitivamente lo requiriera. No es que le gustara obedecer al 100 % las reglas, pero sabía perfectamente que tratándose de su mamá, no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- En qué piensas? Últimamente estas más callado que de costumbre… - le distrajo Sora tratando de iniciar una conversación con él – Que te pasa? – no obtuvo respuesta. Plan 1, fallado. Así siguieron durante algunos minutos. – Oye!! No te parece emocionante que el niño con el que peleaste hoy también tenga poderes como tú?? – en esta ocasión Vegeta sí volteó a verla, parecía dudoso sobre que responder.

- No se… - dijo por fin – no te parece extraño?? Podía hacer casi lo mismo que yo… Ni siquiera mi tía es capaz… - y ese par de ojos color carbón chispearon, Sora lo percibió, y le gustó esa reacción… Sin duda había sido buena idea haber invitado a Goku a casa… por eso y por… - Cuidado mamá!!

**………………................**

- Ufff… por poco!!! – Iban volando cerca de las montañas, su pequeña distracción casi hizo que se estrellaran de frente contra una gran roca que sobresalía de una de ellas. Una pequeña cabellera rubia se revolvió sobre los brazos de Vegeta y comenzó a llorar de inmediato. Mei, como se llamaba su segunda hija había despertado por el brusco movimiento de la aeronave… - Auch… lo siento!!

- No llores, no pasa nada… - decía Vegeta tratando de consolarla, la niña al notar que él la sostenía se aferró más a él y poco a poco se tranquilizó.

-… y lo bueno que estas tu aquí, conmigo sola, seguro seguiría llorando… - Vegeta solo sonrió, recibir cumplidos de ese tipo por alguna extraña razón siempre le hacían sentir incómodo, y su madre se esmeraba en hacerlo.

Todavía tomó un par de horas para que el localizador del avión marcara que se estaban acercando a las coordenadas de donde se suponía debían llegar. El niño lucía evidentemente fastidiado, iba entreteniendo a su hermana con un pequeño aparato de videojuegos.

- Mmmmm… Debe ser por aquí….. – murmuraba Sora. A medida que seguían avanzando las nubes se acumulaban alrededor con mayor intensidad. La noche ya había caído por completo, por lo que la única luz con que contaban era la que emitía la nave… - Según esto, es justo aquí! Sujétense fuerte niños! – en un ágil movimiento hizo que la nave quedara en posición vertical y comenzaron a ascender a toda velocidad. Paulatinamente las nubes disminuían hasta que el cielo punteado de estrellas fue lo que los rodeaba.

- … Lo veo… - susurró Sora, más para sí misma que con intención de ser escuchada; Vegeta, sin embargo lo hizo, por lo que buscó con la mirada en dirección a donde su madre dirigía su vista. La nave disminuyó de velocidad drásticamente y recobró su posición original. – llegamos. – sutilmente hizo que el aparato retrocediera para tener una visión plena de lo que ante ellos estaba.

Vegeta parpadeó algo aturdido, había escuchado de ese lugar con anterioridad, si es donde sospechaba que se encontraban.

- Debemos ascender para ver mejor… - dijo Sora, haciendo un movimiento en el volante de la aeronave, esta se elevó hasta quedar al ras de la superficie del lugar en cuestión…

- Esto es el… - habló Vegeta.

- Es el Templo Sagrado…! - completó la peliazul.

- Pero se supone que…. Nadie puede venir aquí… Cómo pudiste encontrarlo? – sonaba entre sorprendido y escéptico.

- Porque ya había estado aquí antes – respondió con bastante naturalidad.

El ceño del niño se frunció; su madre sabía esto y jamás le había dicho nada… Y no era cualquier cosa… Se trataba del Templo Sagrado, uno de esos lugares del que muchos hablan pero nadie sabe si realmente existe, que tal vez solo era un mito como la gran mayoría de cosas que se cuenta entre la gente. Pero no, esto de mito no tenía nada, estaba ante él aquella enorme media-esfera flotando a una altura realmente considerable (las nubes estaban muy, muy abajo).

- Cuándo? – Articuló el niño, más que una pregunta, parecía un imperativo obligatorio a ser respondido –

- Hace relativamente poco… y cuida ese tono de voz… - agregó cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada. Vegeta solo asintió mecánicamente. –… Antes de que tu abuela enfermara, ella me trajo aquí, y te diré algo… siéntete privilegiado, eres de las pocas personas que saben de él y más aun, que lo hayan visto.

- No tienes que decirlo – otra mirada, "trató" de suavizar su voz – yo mismo creía que solo eran cuentos… pero... por qué es que la abuela lo sabía?

- No lo has notado?... es uno de los privilegios de ser un Briefs…

- Hayashi…! - la cortó el niño – antes de Briefs, soy Hayashi, como papá. – su semblante se había endurecido y miraba fijamente a Sora –

- Pero sigues siendo un Briefs de todos modos… no empecemos otra vez, está bien?

- Y por qué los Briefs somos los privilegiados? – preguntó sarcásticamente, Sora paso por alto este gesto.

- No lo sé exactamente... Pero escucha bien esto, nuestra familia SÍ es diferente al resto, no solo económicamente… En el pasado… hubo eventos, no sé de qué tipo… que hicieron que los involucrados en aquel entonces encontraran este lugar…- no pretendían entrar en ,más explicaciones de ese tipo, ya que ni ella misma estaba segura que el lo que debía decir… más bien, no tenía mucho que contar.- No es hermoso? – preguntó volviendo la vista al templo y cambiando un poco la dirección de la conversación. Extrañamente, aunque era de noche, parecía estar iluminado por algo, no que deslumbrara o algo así, sino que la oscuridad no impedía que se distinguiera cada detalle del lugar… Vegeta pareció no escuchar y estaba más ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

- Entonces tiene que ven con… Vegeta… me refiero a mi… bueno, nuestro antepasado…- lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una posible hipótesis –

Sora asintió antes de responder.

- Así es, algo tuvo que ver él en todo esto… pero dime qué te parece?

- Hmp… hermoso, como tú dices... no, es extraño, puede que lo imaginaba más grande… no parece ser un lugar adecuado para… - algo de su razonamiento pareció sorprenderlo demasiado -… Kamisama no puede estar ahí… o sí? – preguntó con asombro.

- No lo sé.

- Pues vamos a….

- No podemos, el avión no puede acercarse más de cierta distancia… Crees que no lo he intentado?

El niño sonrió de medio lado, y sí, estaba completamente seguro que su obstinada y nada conformista madre hubiera hecho más de un intento por incursionar en aquel lugar.

-… Cuando vine por primera vez, mi madre me contó de una leyenda, una antigua historia que involucra precisamente a este lugar…. Y a quienes habitan ahí… Te gustaría escucharla?

Vegeta asintió no mostrando mucho interés... De que le serviría una simple historia, si eso no ayudaría en ningún modo a entrar al Templo, además no le parecía tan sorprendente después de todo.

- Pues bien, todo comenzó hace…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:

_- Lo sientes?? – una voz apacible pero firme resonó en la habitación, a su lado, su "sirviente" lo miraba estupefacto. – Estoy seguro que es hora, el plazo se cumplió, sus consecuencias también…. Y aún así, prosperaron… y los suyos. _

_El "ser" se levantó de la extraña posición en que estaba sentado y abrió lentamente los ojos, despacio, retiró la capucha que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta que separaba el recinto del exterior. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el apacible cielo nocturno, volvió a hablar pero esta vez su tono parecía más sombrío._

_-… Sin embargo, no es casualidad…. Algo va a suceder… Ten todo listo, esta vez, no podremos ayudar mucho…_

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**TA TA TAAAAN!!!! No sé, no me termina de convencer… pero si no lo publicaba ahora iba a ser hasta la siguiente semana…. También recuerdo haber prometido contestar rr… Lo haré, lo prometo, lo juro…**

**GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOESTIA DE LEER ESTA LOKA HISTORIA… Les digo un secreto….? NOOO mejor no, porque se que me odiarán jiji… (No es nada malo jeje)**

**WENO y a ustedes que les pareció el capitulo??, conocemos un poco como están las cosas con los Briefs… Y creo que es bastante obvia la historia que cuanta Sora o no??... De todos modos… como suele pasar en estas situaciones…. No todo lo que se cuenta es cierto…. Habrá que ver que piensa nuestro pequeño Veg de esto…**

**No dejen de enviarme sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho en serio….!!!**

**Ahora sí, me voy, cuídense mucho….**

**Mexicanos y Mexicanas jiji… sigan las medidas preventivas que se anuncian ok….!! (espero sepan a k me refiero)**

_**FINITE INCATATEM!!**_

_**M S P**_

_**Que maneras más curiosas **_

_**de recordar tiene uno...**_

_**Hoy recuerdo mariposas**_

_**que ayer solo fueron humo...  
**_


	4. Sin preguntas

**HOLA A TODOS!!!**

**MIL disculpas por la tardanza… fíjense que con estas vacaciones inesperadas que hay en México el PC de mi casa se ha vuelto el objeto más codiciado de mi hermano y yo… entonces ya imaginarán… Pero por fin tuve la oportunidad de terminar este capítulo… y que creen… contestaré RR!! Weno, en realidad solo lo haré a los del 3° capítulo (x tiempo limitado!!). De todos modos muchisisisisisisimas ****gracias a ****Adickdelta****, Avatar, ****Shadir****, Super Vegeta, monyk y ****AudifaZ**** por sus comentarios del segundo capitulo!!!!**

**Ahora si… veamos… x orden de aparición ok jiji….**

**luPiiTha::_c0rp0raci0n_capsula**: Hola niña…. Jiji… qué bueno que te este gustando y sea entretenido… esa es la idea… Y, bueno, sobre lo que propones… te diré que… jeje, sorpresa (información clasificada!)!!! La idea principal del ff ya la tengo en mente… Sin embargo nada, nada está escrito, así que esperen cualquier cosa!! Y te prometo visitar tu blog!!!

**Loregar**: Gracias!!!!! Oh si… es lindo no?? Y en cuanto a la personalidad del chamaco… realmente se me hacía raro que hubiese tenido exactamente la misma personalidad del Príncipe de los Saiyajin… él es único y nadie lo igualará jiji!! De nuevo, gracias por tu comentario… y espero que la historia te sigua gustando!

**Super Vegeta**: Ey.. Primero que nada, gracias por leer el ff!! Y también por la observación del parentesco entre Vegeta y Goku… pero en ese sentido ya todo fue aclarado…jeje. Por las parejas… despreocúpate… no tengo pensado nada incoherente… o no al 100 % jiji… Los nombres… jeje, wow, no pensé que alguien se fuera a fijar en eso… Me da mucho gusto que te tomes la molestia de hacerlo… a decir verdad ni yo misma pensé en ese detalle… y tienes toda la razón… veré que puedo hacer en el futuro (si es k hay más personajes nuevos)… En cuanto la "segunda trama del divorcio"… no, no tiene una relevancia trascendental, pero de ahí viene… weno, ya veremos… El apellido de Vegeta, en realidad no será mencionado en gran medida… no tiene mucha importancia en la historia principal. Y sobre quién siga vivo… lo irán descubriendo a lo largo del ff. GRACIAS otra vez, espero más comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho como escritora novata jeje!! Saludos!!!

**Shadir**: Gracias!! Espero que eso no cambie!!

**Getsukei****:** Pues hay muchas cositas… solo debo ponerlas en orden jiji. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!!

**eVeLY****:** Si, terrible situación!! Cuando vi el último capítulo de DBGT, de verdad no podía creer que eso hubiese pasado… Pero en fin… algo hay que hacer con eso no?? Gracias por leerme,!!

**Avatar:** Viajes en el tiempo!? Mmmmmm… Bueno, no diré nada más… la pregunta primero es… como haría Vegeta para acercarse al templo sagrado?? Jejeje, espera y verás jiji…. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!

Bien, ahora si… sin más preámbulos pasemos al ff!!!

**POR CIERO!! EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY SALTOS EN EL TIEMPO!! AVISO CUANDO SUCEDAN... ESTEN ATENTAS!!**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

**_SIN PREGUNTAS  
_**

**Capitulo 4.**

**.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-****.-¨-.**

_**Año 880**_

- Señora…. Señora…! – habló la voz más fuerte- Señora me escucha??! - una tercera vez y fue necesario que el hombre de blanco casi gritara en el oído de la mujer.

Ella miro a su alrededor tomando conciencia rápidamente de lo que pasaba: un pasillo abstracto de paredes blancas la guiaba hacia una puerta del mismo tono claro, a su derecha un hombre joven la miraba de manera… ¿Compasiva? Sí, eso era, la noticia ya se la habían dado y qué otra reacción ante ti puede tener la gente a tu alrededor cuando te anuncia la muerte de un familiar?

- Sé que la noticia es dolorosa… podría llamar a alguien si gusta…. – inquirió el médico forzando una sonrisa solidaria. La mujer meneó la cabeza negativamente, sus ojos ardían, pero ni una despistada lágrima se atrevía a salir de ellos… ya no había lágrimas.

- No…. No hay nadie… – respondió en un murmullo y apretando los puños, un mechón plateado cayó frente sus ojos. Silencio, no supo cuanto; el hombre permanecía ahí, suavemente colocó una mano en su hombro.

- No es el momento… pero es necesario que…

- Quiero verlo! – exclamó secamente.

La tensión en el agarre del hombre se agudizó levemente ante la réplica.

- Quiero verlo ahora, por favor – su tono se suavizó un poco.

Un suspiro profundo antes de hablar le hizo sospechar a Pan que algo andaba mal…

- Hay algún problema?? – cuestionó insegura. Qué podría ser peor?

- Verá… por las condiciones del accidente… apenas es creíble que sobreviviera… En un principio nos preocupó el hecho de que el periodo de gestación era apenas de 7 meses… las probabilidades disminuyen considerablemente. Afortunadamente en ese sentido todo parece estar bien…

- Pero??? – interrogó impaciente.

- El bebé presenta algunas "anormalidades"…. Los médicos siguen examinándolo para saber las causas de esto… nunca habíamos tenido un caso similar…

- Es… grave? – titubeó un poco al hacer la pregunta, a estas alturas realmente no sabía qué respuesta esperar.

- Es precipitado afirmar o negar cualquier cosa… El tiempo lo dirá…

- Necesito verlo – ya no era opción. Tenía que verlo, comprobar por ella misma qué tan "malo" era el estado de su... bueno, de su nieto.

- Creo que mejor será que se tranquilice un poco… puede que se impresione demasiado.

- No puedo tranquilizarme, no lo entiende!? Acabo de perder a mi nieto y a su esposa, y pretende que este calmada??!! - Las pálidas luces comenzaron a parpadear y un ligero temblor cimbró el suelo.

- Pe… pe… pero su nieto está vivo… el que murió fue su… - claramente el pobre hombre estaba confundido.

- Si si si! Ya lo sé… Mi nieto murió… y mi otro nieto está vivo… Evidentemente quiero ver al que vive!

- E... está bien, sígame por favor.

Pan de verdad trató de tranquilizarse, un grado más de estrés y el hospital hubiese sufrido pérdidas irreparables. Aún controlando su respiración, siguió por el corredor al doctor, no entraron a las puertas que quedaban en frente, sino que doblaron en un estrecho pasillo un par de veces hasta llegar a un área al parecer restringida solo para unos cuantos.

- Es aquí- afirmó el médico abriendo la puerta. – Dentro de ese cuarto hay ropa estéril, le pido de favor que se cambie y luego cruce la puerta de la esquina de la habitación, la espero del otro lado. Pan afirmó al entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

……………………………………………

"_Sufres… también lo hago, siento tu dolor recorriéndome. Qué terrible maldición hemos de cargar….? Sabes que estoy ahí verdad? Necesito que lo sepas… "_

……………………………………………

Un cristal desde el suelo hasta el techo separaba a la pareja de la pequeña sala de cuidados intensivos. Por dentro se veía un gran movimiento: gente completamente cubierta iba de un lugar a otro. Al centro del lugar, una pequeña vitrina rodeada por una serie de tubos y equipo médico ocultaba lo que Pan desesperadamente quería ver. Desde que había entrado al lugar, un agudo sonido llamó su atención, era intermitente pero cada vez lo escuchaba con más claridad.

El doctor llamó a uno de sus colegas, éste se acercó a ellos y a una seña oprimió un botón que abrió una compuerta aledaña, de la que Pan no tenía noticia. Ahora ya no era solo un sonido, era indiscutiblemente el llanto de un bebé lo que la inquietaba… ese pequeño que por alguna mala jugada ahora estaba en esa delicada situación.

- No ha dejado de llorar Dr… - señaló con preocupación el recién llegado. El aludido se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber que tenían compañía… y su comentario no era del todo oportuno.

- Como le comenté hace unos minutos… - dirigiéndose a Pan e ignorando olímpicamente al otro hombre – En este momento no podemos decir si la condición del niño es grave… y además… - El fuerte sonido de los gritos del infante no dejaron terminar la frase. Era lastimoso escucharlo.

- Qué le están haciendo!?

- No no, es nada malo, tratamos de encontrar el origen del posible problema que pudiera tener… pero…- a estas alturas Pan ya había atravesado la compuerta y apartaba sin dificultad a la gente que rodeaba la vitrina donde estaba su nieto hasta quedar justo frente a él-

- Por favor… déjeme explicarle primero que… - demasiado tarde. Cualquier palabra que dijera alguien en ese instante, simplemente no llegaban a los oídos de la mujer.

Involuntariamente se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo cualquier exclamación de asombro. Y de nuevo sus ojos se humedecieron, pero esta vez el llanto que creía esfumado llegó a ella de la más extraña forma; el incesante chillido del niño parecía aclamar lo que ella quería gritar.

- Esto es… imposible – susurró para sí misma. Sin importarle la reacción de alarma del personal, abrió rápidamente la caja de cristal y acercó gentilmente la mano hasta la mejilla del pequeño, el llanto cesó un poco. Ahora el niño trataba de reprimirlo haciendo pucheros y apretando fuertemente sus pequeños puños… No fue suficiente, segundos después la habitación se llenó del mismo sonido. – Que pasa? – le habló dulcemente extendiendo ambos brazos dispuesta a cargarlo. Y así fue, de inmediato el bebé se aferró a ella y enroscó en su muñeca la pequeña cola marrón que emergía de la parte inferior de su espalda, y el llanto continuaba…

- Usted no puede hacer eso señora, no sabemos qué… - el reclamo del médico a su lado sacó a la nueva abuela del trance. - … no tenemos idea si eso – señalando la cola del bebé – puede ser perjudicial…. Además ese incesante lloriqueo no es normal, solo pude significar que…

- Que sin duda ustedes no han alimentado correctamente a mi nieto – asumió completamente confiada.

- ¿Perdón? Que está queriendo decir con eso? – inquirió ofendido el hombre – Ya le fue suministrada la ración que le corresponde… eso no tiene nada que ver!

- No creo que haya sido suficiente… Hagamos la prueba, está bien?

Y hubo de nuevo movimiento, y otra vez solo estaba él con ella, mirándola curiosamente con ese par de ojos azabache, jugueteando con su cola alrededor se su mano mientras ella acariciaba tiernamente su oscura melena alborotada.

"Goku… tu nombre será Goku…"

**………………………………………………………..**

"_Tu alma encuentra consuelo, y la mía también. Será que ha llegado el momento? Lo siento, el tiempo se acerca… Prometo que él no se irá también… Lo juro"_

**………………………………………………………_.._**

**………………………………………………………_.._**

_**Presente.**_

- ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – el estruendoso grito hizo que la anciana saltara de la cama en un segundo.

- Goku! Por Kami… hay mejores formas de despertarme…! – le reprimió mientras se ponía de pie sobando su cabeza.

- Lo siento abuela… pero no encontré otra manera. Estabas taaaan dormida que… - el niño se interrumpió al recordar el verdadero motivo de su prisa- Abuela!! Hay que apurarnos…!!! Cuanto hacemos a la Capital del Oeste?? – preguntó impaciente colocando un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa..

De pronto el balde de agua fría cayó en la mente de Pan: hoy era sábado, el día que involuntariamente se había acordado la visita a CC, bueno, a decir verdad nada estaba propiamente planeado ni era 100% segura esa incursión.

- Abuela, crees que se nos haya hecho tarde ya? – Preguntó inquieto – Porque si es así puedo empacar el desayuno para el camino… Y también…

- No, está bien… en un momento bajo… desayunaremos aquí… - era mejor hacer tiempo y pensar como evadir esta casi inminente y poco grata experiencia…

- Esta bien abuela, no tardes!! – salió como tifón de la habitación. Segundos después el movimiento en la cocina hizo que Pan se levantara de una vez; mejor bajar o la casa terminará casi incendiada.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo…" pensó mientras salía de la habitación acomodando su bata.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- No te recomendaría que entrenaras tanto Vegeta… podrías cansarte! Recuerda que tenemos invitados!!

La pantalla de la computadora de control de la sala de entrenamiento se iluminó y todos los implementos se desactivaron automáticamente. En medio del recinto un disgustado niño paró en seco, caminó mostrando de verdad su "mejor cara" hasta quedar frente al panel.

- Llevo solo dos horas entrenando, es demasiado poco como para cansarme mamá. – señaló cruzando los brazos con suficiencia. – Además ya te dije que no estoy interesado en si ese niño viene o no. Nunca quise que lo hiciera.

- Pero yo sí, fin del asunto… Entendido?... Ahora, si no le molesta a "su alteza" hazme el favor de salir en este momento que el desayuno ya está servido. – un "click" y la comunicación fue cortada.

De mala gana el niño salió de la sala y fue a su habitación a darse un rápido baño y a cambiarse; 15 minutos después la pequeña familia estaba reunida en el comedor de la corporación. Mei jugueteaba con los cubiertos sentada en su sillita, mientras que Sora terminaba de servir el décimo plato para su hijo…

- Mmmmm… me pregunto qué le gustaría comer a tu amigo y a su abuela… - habló la mujer sentándose a la mesa.

Vegeta casi escupe el bocado que masticaba. – Perdón?? – preguntó incrédulamente con el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

- Ay Vegeta, me escuchaste perfectamente bien… me preguntaba si… - habló con fingida inocencia.

- Sí mamá, se perfectamente lo que escuche!... Me refiero a eso de "amigo"… ni siquiera conozco a ese niño! Además no me cae bien…

- Si no lo conoces no puedes decir si te cae bien o mal… - repuso dando un sorbo a la taza de café. – y piensa en esto… sería un digno oponente para que entrenaras…

- Hmp…. Ni siquiera me hizo un rasguño en el torneo… no aguantará mucho. – Sentenció volviendo a su desayuno – se irán más rápido de lo que imaginas.

- No lo harán Veg, te lo aseguro…

**………………………………………………………………………………**

**………………………………………………………………………………**

Algunos mechones plateados cubrían su rostro, frente a él una figura alta y esbelta lo miraba atentamente, había en su expresión cierta pizca de diversión. Y no era para menos, el hombre aun no podía quitar la cara de asombro que la presencia de aquel ser provocaba.

- Tú… - susurró – Qu.. Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestionó visiblemente inquieto.

- Je je… me parece que no es la mejor forma para dirigirte a mi… no crees? – Preguntó divertido acercándose ligeramente – Además, no creo que después de tanto tiempo sea el saludo que hubiese esperado…

- Saludo? – Trató de mantenerse tranquilo – Pero tú lo has dicho… tanto tiempo… pensé realmente que jamás volveríamos a vernos. O mejor dicho… de que yo te viera, se perfectamente los privilegios que tienes allá arriba.

- Mmmmm, no suelo tomar ventaja de ellos, pero sí, tienes razón… tus métodos de "camuflaje" no sirven conmigo...

- Era obvio – repuso con sarcasmo – Ahora dime… el que estés aquí no es casualidad.

- No, estas en lo cierto – comprendió que dar rodeos no iba a servir de mucho – Solo quería avisarte… El dragón resurgió… las siete esferas están listas… no sé por qué precisamente ahora, la cuarta esta donde ha pertenecido por los últimos años…. Y debo informarte… una afortunada casualidad está preparando algo….

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

- Crees que deba llevar ropa extra?? – preguntó al vacío un entusiasmado Goku dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación – Yo creo que si verdad…. – se respondió a sí mismo a tiempo que abría uno de los cajones y sacaba un conjunto deportivo. Luego de guardar todas las cosas que según él requeriría salió despavorido de su habitación. – Ya estoy listo abuela!!!! – gritó desde la parte superior de las escaleras y de un solo salto llegando a la planta baja de la casa.

Pan estaba en la sala, al parecer no compartía el entusiasmo de su nieto… o eso es lo que interpretó el pequeño al ver su semblante.

- Pasa algo malo abuela? – preguntó Goku colocando su mochila en el suelo y acercándose a la anciana. – Te sientes mal de nuevo? Quieres que llame al doctor? – demandó saber con preocupación.

- Tranquilo… no es nada de eso – habló Pan calmadamente colocando su mano en el hombro del niño para tranquilizarlo. – Solo que…- dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar - … de lo que te voy a decir no quiero que cuestiones nada, por lo menos no por ahora, está bien?

El niño asintió, no era común que su abuela fuera tan seria al hablar y si lo era, seguro se trataba de algo importante.

- Se que realmente estas muy entusiasmado con la idea de entrenar y medir tu fuerza con ese niño… También se que sin mi consentimiento llamaste a Sora y acordaste con toda seguridad que irías hoy – Goku se ruborizó un poco – Pero te diré… tengo un par de motivos para no atender a esa cita… Motivos que por supuesto… espero, no perjudican el hecho de que tú vayas… Realmente es importante para ti que te acompañe?

Goku se quedó pensativo. Cero preguntas… Diablos! Ahora tendría que investigar por su propia cuenta que gran misterio ocultaba su abuela… Bueno, una cosa más a su lista mental de "pendientes".

- Pueeeesssss…. Yo creí que te gustaría verme… y así me dijeras que cosas debo cambiar y cuáles no… Además la señora Sora se veía muy entusiasmada por la visita… Pero en fin… puedo inventar cualquier excusa no? – finalizó sonriente.

Pan revolvió cariñosamente el cabello azabache del niño antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Y cuéntame… que tipo de excusa inventarás….?

- Mmmmm – colocó su dedo pulgar e índice en la barbilla – le diré que ayer fuimos de campamento, entonces un par de osos te atacaron y estas en el hospital… que por eso no puedes ir.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Pan... Definitivamente, ese niño no era nada bueno para mentir… abría que modificaar algunas cosas en esa fantástica historia.

**…………………………………………………………………………………**

- Wooooow!! Este lugar es enorme!!! - Exclamó fuertemente Goku sin importarle que los transeúntes a su alrededor lo miraran extrañados. – Ahora solo debo preguntar por la Corporacion Capsula, como dijo esa señora… - Luego de caminar un par de cuadras encontró a un grupo de mujeres que aparentemente esperaban el autobús. – Disculpen señoras! Alguna de ustedes podría decirme como llego a la CC?

- La Corporación Cápsula dices? – preguntó una de ellas. Goku asintió. – Uy… creo que te queda un poco lejos… está precisamente al otro lado de la ciudad… Si esperas el autobús estará ahí en menos de dos horas…

- Al otro lado exactamente?

- Pues sí… podría decirse… Mira… el autobús sale… - antes que la mujer pudiera continuar Goku dio un salto y se elevo en el area ante el rostro desencajado del grupo.

- GRACIAS!! – exclamó desde el aire para luego tomar la dirección que le habían señalado.

**………………**

- Debe ser esa! – aterrizó lo más discreto posible ante una enorme construcción que al igual que la mayoría de las edificaciones a su alrededor tenía forma de media esfera, solo que era mucho más grande que muchas de las otras juntas. Sin esperar se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal...

"Y ahora…?" se preguntó una vez en la puerta, no había indicio de cómo se suponía debía avisar que estaba allí.

- Solo debes colocar la palma de tu mano en ese cristal – una voz a sus espaldas pareció adivinar su pensamiento. Goku la encaró instintivamente, sorprendido de no darse cuenta que tenía compañía.

- Ehhhhmm… gracias – susurró… - Usted también viene de visita?? – preguntó una vez que se aseguró quedar frente a su interlocutor.

- No – sonrió – solo pasaba por aquí, y noté que tenías problemas – Los ojos del sujeto lo miraban detenidamente, sin dejar su expresión amable y pasiva. –

- Oh… - repuso Goku sin saber que otra cosa decir… - Bueno… será mejor que entre…

- Definitivamente – inquirió el hombre antes de seguir su camino. Goku colocó su mano en el panel mientras miraba con curiosidad al desconocido alejarse y proporcionaba datos sobre su identidad a una voz computarizada.

- Suerte Goku! – exclamó el hombre dándose vuelta y alzando la mano a modo de despedida. El hecho tomó desprevenido al niño, quien al notar movimiento en la puerta aparto la vista por unos segundos… para cuando la regresó. El sujeto había desaparecido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**

* * *

**

**UF.... crei sencillo hacer este capitulo... aunk no lo parezca me costó más de lo que creí... Espero que les haya agradado... Se que puede ser confuso... Pero solo les diré... no saquen conclusiones precipitadas!!**

**No puedo escribir mucho... el demandante de mi hermano (aqui a mi lado)... me esta corriendo de la compu...**

**UNA VEZ MÁS... GRACIAS A TODAS X LEERME Y DEJAR SUS ESTUPENDOS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN TRAS BAMBALINAS!!!!**

**NO OLVIDEN HACER CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO CON LETRAS VERDES!!**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!**

**FINITE INCATATEM!!**

_**M S P**_

**Hoy recuerdo mariposas que ayer solo fueron humo...**


	5. ¿Super qué?

**SE QUE MEREZCO UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA… ME DECLARO CULPABLE…. PERO ANTES QUE TAL SI LEEN EL CAPITULO JIJI**

**

* * *

  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

_**¿SUPER QUÉ…?**_

**Capitulo 5.**

**.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.**

- Definitivamente estupendo!!! – exclamó Goku una vez dentro de la enorme sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta, este sin embargo mostraba simplemente una cara de pocos amigos y miraba al otro niño con cierto recelo y sorpresa. – Aquí entrenas todos los días?? – preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo y aun recorriendo la extensa sala con los ojos bien abiertos. Vegeta no respondió, aun seguía "analizándolo" y preguntándose qué clase que entrenamiento entonces llevaba aquel otro.

- Y qué? – por fin habló Vegeta, luego de unos minutos de silencio – Piensas estar admirando todo el día los botones y las paredes, o te dignarás por fin a entrenar?...- Gokú le prestó atención – Debo decirte niño, que esto realmente me parece de lo más absurdo; estoy acostumbrado a entrenar solo y francamente no creo necesitar la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos la tuya… - suspiró y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – … Pero mamá se obstinó a que vinieras… así que… Qué se le hace no? – lo último más para sí mismo que para el otro – Entonces… más te vale hacer algo para no perder tan fácilmente como en el torneo – finalizó con saña.

- Claro, pienso hacerte tragar polvo, no te preocupes – respondió Goku sin intimidarse.

- Y lo que tú te tragarás serán tus palabras antes de que puedas lograrlo – contestó Vegeta.

El niño se acercó a Goku y lo apartó del panel de control en donde apretó algunos botones. El ambiente en la habitación cambió a algo más templado y una tenue luz invadió la atmósfera del lugar.

- Aun no subiré la gravedad – afirmó Vegeta – en lo que calentamos podemos estar un poco cómodos, antes de que venga lo bueno. - Goku asintió sin entender más del 50% de lo que el otro dijo. Sin embargo al observar que su compañero comenzaba a hacer una serie de flexiones y estiramientos decidió hacer lo mismo.

**___________________________________________**

Lejos de ahí, muy lejos a decir verdad, dos seres conversaban animosamente en medio de la nada y rodeados solo por una extensa cordillera que dejaba en medio de ella un desértico valle, en el que ellos se encontraban. Uno de ellos algo más alto que el otro y joven, por lo menos en apariencia, jugaba tranquilamente haciendo figuras aleatorias en la arena con uno de sus dedos. Su voz era calmada y suave, pero no así insegura. Esa tranquilidad a la vez transmitía autoridad y sabiduría, más de 100 años de existencia daban crédito de ello.

- Te lo digo amigo mío – un semicírculo se formo en la arena – tu intervención es estrictamente necesaria. Eres de los únicos que podrán entrar al templo y el único que podrá llevar consigo la tarea que te mantiene aún con vida.

- Que estas queriendo decir?!! – preguntó impaciente y destruyendo la extraña figura de arena con el pie – Que sabes que algo así pasaría y no se te ocurrió decirlo antes?!! O peor, que lo supiste todo el tiempo y permitiste que pasara todo lo que pasó?! Contesta!! – Con una fuerza poco ordinaria tomó a su interlocutor del cuello de la larga túnica que usaba y lo levantó para que quedara a su altura – Sabes lo que ha sido verlos irse a todos??! Lo sabes!? – De un empujón lo liberó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse – Cualquier juego que tus dioses, ancestros, o quien quiera detrás de todo esto, esté tramando, abstente de incluirme. No estoy interesado. A punto de emprender el vuelo una mano esmeralda lo detuvo halándolo de nuevo a tierra.

- Lo que pasa, pasa a su tiempo, por algo y para algo. Sabes que si sobrevives no es por cualquier cosa, sabes también la responsabilidad que llevas en ti desde que decidiste quedarte. No pretendas buscar culpables donde no los hay ni los habrá. Y no, jamás supe nada hasta estos momentos, y debo confesar que no sé lo que significa precisamente. Ven conmigo y ayúdame a buscar las respuestas.

- Vete- espetó el de cabello plateado. El otro suspiró, no había más que decir o hacer. No por ahora. Con un ágil movimiento despegó del suelo desapareciendo en el cielo a los pocos segundo.

La arena a su alrededor se cernía sobre el poco a poco, el viento sobrenatural rodeándolo comenzó a disiparla y a su vez agitaba su lacio cabello contra su frente; y antes de salir de aquel lugar dejó escapar un sonoro grito de su garganta, una extensa llamarada de energía cubrió el valle por completo. Cundo el lugar estuvo desierto y él a miles de kilómetros de ahí, un inmenso cráter era lo único que evidenciaba su presencia –

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Volviendo con nuestro par de mini saiyas…

- Eso es trampa Vegeta!!! – gritó Goku a tiempo que esquivaba dificultosamente una patada de su contrincante.- Yo jamás había entrenado de esta manera y tu llevas haciéndolo años!!!

- Deja de quejarte y mejor pelea en serio, si no, esto terminará demasiado rápido y no te lo perdonaré! – incrustó fuertemente su puño en el estómago de su oponente mandándolo a unos metros de distancia. Goku rápidamente se puso de pie y se lanzó al contraataque con una serie de patadas a gran velocidad-

- Por supuesto que pelearé en serio, los extraños inventos de tu maquina no me importan! – con un potente grito expulsó una ola de ki que hizo a Vegeta cubrirse con el antebrazo para no recibir la onda expansiva de la explosión directo. Algunas llamaradas doradas comenzaron a emerger de esa oleada de poder y el cabello de Goku se torno rubio así como la coloración de sus ojos cambió a una celeste intensa.- A ver qué te parece esto??!- vociferó antes de lanzarse sobre Vegeta una vez más y propinarle tremendo golpe en la cara que lo hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra una del las paredes metálicas de la habitación. Sin dar tiempo a que el moreno se repusiera del golpe, una vez más el pequeño ssj tomó la iniciativa, pero esta vez tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia el aire, cuando estaba a punto de estrellar su pie contra su estómago en un ágil movimiento Vegeta se aparto de la trayectoria de la patada y con dificultad se puso de pie hacia un lado.

- Y mira quién habla de igualdad de condiciones – dijo sarcásticamente limpiando con el dorso de la mano un pequeño hilo se sangre que emergía de la comisura de sus labios. – tu así lo has querido! – Exclamó y en una rápida descarga de energía también su apariencia era la misma que la de Goku – Ves!? También cambié mi aspecto u subí mi nivel de poder, al igual que tu! Ja!! No eres el único que se puede volver rubio!! Asi que no es ventaja para ti!! Como en el torneo te derrotaré! Además tu fuerza no… De qué demonios te estás riendo!!!??? - exclamó exasperado al notar que en la cara de Goku había una gran y burlona sonrisa que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en carcajada. – Deja de reírte niño!!! - El otro sin embargo seguía riendo sosteniéndose el estomago. – Que es tan gracioso??!! – Vegeta evidentemente estaba irritado, mas porque Goku parecía no escucharlo y seguía riendo tontamente.- Basta!!!!! – profirió dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula y cortando de tajo su diversión.

- Que acabas de decir?? – preguntó Goku sobándose un poco en el punto de impacto pero aun con una sonrisa y tratando de controlar las ganas inmensas de soltarse a reír de nuevo.

- Pregunté por qué te reías tan estúpidamente!

- No, antes de eso! Después de que te transformaste!...

- Dije que te vencería… y eso haré en este preciso momento!

- Espera!!- Pidió Goku – Qué es lo que dijiste de lo del cambio de apariencia?? –

La mirada de rabia de Vegeta cambio a una de duda. Abruptamente detuvo su ataque y respondió rápidamente

– A que evidentemente no eres el único que se puede volver rubio! Y que evidentemente también sigo siendo más fuerte que tu… Y no se te ocurra empezar a reírte!!!

- Es que eres muy gracioso, sabes? – dijo con una media sonrisa Goku cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho- Inventas cosas muy chistosas!

- Como te atreves!? Yo no dije nada gracioso para que te rieras de esa manera! – contestó cruzando los brazos también pero en una pose mucho más orgullosa.

- Pero qué tu no inventaste eso del cabello rubio…??? No sabía que también se podía llamar de esa manera… Mi abuela no me comentó nada…- repuso recargando su mejilla en su puño.

- Nadie me dijo como llamarlo, simplemente yo lo llamé así – entendiendo un poco a lo que se refería.

- Entonces tu sí inventaste ese nombre jaja!! – Vegeta se ruborizó un poco. En realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar cómo llamar a su transformación y poco le importaba en realidad. –

- Y tú como la llamas?? - preguntó con una curiosidad que aunque trató de aparentarla le fue imposible.

- Mmmmm… ehhhmmm, bueno… mi abuela me dijo que se llama "Súper Saiyajin"…

- Súper qué??? – cuestionó Vegeta.

- SU-PER SAI-YA-JIN! Bueno, eso me dijo mi abuela. – Asintió colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza – y al parecer realmente somos muy pocos los que podemos hacerlo.

- Y tu abuela como lo sabe...??

- Mmmm… es una larga historia… pero no me acuerdo muy bien jeje… mejor sigamos entrenando!! Prepárate!! – Una nueva ofensiva por parte de Goku sacó de sus pensamientos al pequeño de cabello en punta… "Saiyajin" – el nombre se grabó en su cabeza. Ya habría tiempo de investigar con calma. Ahora tenía cuentas que saldar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**AÑO 810**_

- Hora de entrenar! Y no pongas pretexto, no alcanzas ni la mitad del nivel que tenía tu padre a tu edad! – un severo Vegeta llevaba a cuestas a un niño de no más de ocho años. Al llegar a la parte empastada de la casa sin miramientos lo dejó caer en el césped. – No me interesa lo que piense Trunks al respecto, no permitiré que seas un guerrero débil.

- Abuelo! Aun es muy temprano!! – Reclamó el pequeño de cabello revuelto sobando el dorso del brazo sobre el que había caído – Y ni siquiera hemos comido algo… Deja ir a la cocina y… - disimuladamente se puso de pie y dio unos discretos pasos hacia la gran mansión de CC "aprovechando" que su abuelo le daba la espalda.

- No te muevas ni un milímetro mas mocoso! – sentenció el príncipe sin inmutarse a mirar al niño. Este se quedó estático ante la amenazante voz de su abuelo y dio media vuelta de inmediato al lugar en que estaba segundos atrás.

- Este bien… ejem… solo era una sugerencia, creí que tendrías hambre tú también y…

- Calla – ordenó – Dime Badem… - habló tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba al niño – Hace exactamente cuánto que no entrenas con Trunks…?

- Mucho tiempo abuelo, no recuerdo exactamente – cruzando los brazos y con semblante serio - … Un día antes de mi cumpleaños! – exclamó al recordar la fecha

- Inadmitible! – vociferó el saiyajin. El pequeño lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes. Sabía, no a ciencia cierta, que entre su papá y su abuelo había alguna extraña diferencia de opiniones en cuanto al entrenamiento.- De hoy en adelante entrenarás conmigo todos los días, entendido?

- Todos los días?? – preguntó incrédulo – pe.. pero y la escuela? Papá se enfadará… y mi mamá no…

- No me interesa, ya está dicho. Yo hablaré con tu padre, Tú ocúpate de estar aquí todos los días sin excusas a la hora que se te dé la gana PARA ENTRENAR! Ahora deja de perder el tiempo; tienes media hora para calentar y te quiero en la cámara de gravedad… Entendido??.

Badem asintió mecánicamente. En estas situaciones no había salida… Bueno, en realidad sí, pero ésta seguramente aun dormía en la habitación principal de CC.

Exactamente treinta minutos después, la compuerta de la cámara de gravedad se abrió solo para dejar pasar al niño de cabello color paja a ese lugar donde solo los más privilegiados podían ingresar. En cuanto el click de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó, una fuerza invisible lo haló hacia el suelo de la cámara, en el instante tuvo que subir su ki para aguantar la presión que se ejercía sobre su cuerpo… Era demasiada y apenas podía moverse.

- No tengo todo el día para esperar a que empieces – la voz sarcástica de Vegeta se escuchó al lado de Badem. En un movimiento lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso de pie frente a él. El niño apenas podía aguantar mantenerse en esa posición, sus piernas temblaban por el peso que debían soportar y pronto un inmenso dolor en todos sus músculos lo invadió.

- A…a-abuelo… esto es… no puedo hacerlo… - se quejó tambaleándose.

- Puedes – sentenció el príncipe – cuando logres llegar al otro lado de la cámara- dio media vuelta – avísame – añadió antes de dar unos pasos y seguir con su entrenamiento dejando un pequeño espacio para que el niño pudiera moverse.

"Esto es injusto!" maldecía Badem. Con dificultad podía levantar la cabeza y mirar a Vegeta quien sin esfuerzo alguno daba saltos y patadas al aire de un lado a otro. Bufó. Se concentró lo más que pudo, tratando de recordar una de las pocas lecciones de combate que le había dado su padre… "… y todo tu ki debe estar enfocado en lo que quieres hacer… no solo en la lucha, también te ayudará a pensar correctamente… solo debes sentirlo" mentalizó una parte de la gran charla que tuvieron aquella vez.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**De vuelta al presente…**

El pequeño de cabello más alborotado jadeaba apoyando ambas palmas de las manos en el liso suelo azul mientras gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente antes de precipitarse.

- Vencido de nuevo – una simple afirmación brotó burlonamente de los labios de su oponente, quien a pesar de haber ganado, lucía visiblemente cansado y se apoyaba de uno de los paneles de control tratando aún de calmar su agitada respiración. – Aunque debo de admitir que… - hizo una pausa para jalar un poco de aire -… no estuvo nada mal después de todo.

- Lo mismo digo – admitió Goku – con una sonrisa pasando el dorso de la mano por su cara para quitar la humedad de ella – pero solo espera a que me acostumbre a esta cosa – continuó haciendo una mueca y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo – y verás que no te será tan fácil hacerlo… -

- Ja – se mofó Vegeta- eso no te dará la habilidad de mejorar tu defensa – repuso antes de dar media vuelta y apretar algunos botones. Segundos después las compuertas de la sala se abrieron – Puedes asearte en el baño que está en la habitación adyacente, ahí también hay ropa limpia. Supongo que debes estar hambriento, mamá seguramente querrá que te quedes a comer, así que no demores mucho.

Goku movía la cabeza afirmativamente mientras ya un poco recuperado se ponía de pie. A su vez, Vegeta salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

**…………………………..**

Cuando salió de la cámara de entrenamiento, Goku se encontró con una de las cosas más formidables que pudo haber esperado: en el jardín había una enorme mesa sobre la cual una variedad inmensa de platillos lo invitaban a devorarlos uno a uno. Vegeta estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa visiblemente impaciente y haciendo una cara de fastidio en cuanto Goku apareció. Sora y la pequeña Mei estaban en otra mesa más pequeña y con menos comida.

Goku no sabía precisamente que hacer, cierto era que su estomago cada vez rechinaba más ente aquel estimulo visual y aromático. Sora al parecer se percató del titubeo del niño y se levantó de su asiento hasta él para tomarlo por los hombros y dirigirlo a la mesa más grande.

- Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado, solo faltabas tu para que pudiéramos iniciar. Dice Veg que el entrenamiento fue duro, asi que necesitas reponer energía, come todo lo que quieras. – dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello.

- Todo? – preguntó con algo se sorpresa Goku, sobre todo porque internamente se preguntaba si esa mujer sabía realmente lo que decía.

- Claro! Hay suficiente para todos! – dijo Sora felizmente regresando a su lugar. – Pues bien… Al ataque! – exclamó dando pie a la "comida"

Bastaron solo diez minutos para que la mitad de la comida servida desapareciera, sin embargo ni Goku ni Vegeta parecían pretender detenerse. Al principio el pequeño Son se había mostrado un poco cohibido pero el panorama cambió cuando vio que su compañero tenía el mismo apetito voraz que él.

- Esa es mía!!!! Yo la vi primero!!- gritó Goku abalanzándose sobre Vegeta cuando este intentó tomar la última pizza.

- Era! – exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras abría la boca y daba una gran mordida que acabó con la mitad de ella ante la mirada decepcionada de Goku. – No tenía tu nombre. – puntualizó luego de masticar un par de veces y tragarse de una sola intención el trozo.

- No creo que debas ser tan descortés con nuestro invitado – la voz de Sora interrumpió por detrás de Vegeta – suerte que no te la terminaste toda – continuó y le arrebató la otra mitad que aun tenía en la mano.

- Oye!! – reclamó el niño cuando vio a su madre otorgarle a Goku el pedazo de pizza – es MI pizza!

- Jaja… tampoco tiene tu nombre – repuso Goku – Gracias señora! –

- Oh Goku, no me digas señora, puedes llamarme simplemente Sora…

- Bueno. – contestó con despreocupación, más entretenido en ver a Vegeta refunfuña por lo bajo.

- Y dime, porque es que tu abuela no pudo venir?

- Ehmmm… bueno, es que mi abuela sufre del corazón desde hace algún tiempo y…. y no puede viajar grandes distancias.. Pero les manda muchos saludos – finalizó sonriendo y colocando una mano tras su cabeza.

- Ya veo… espero que no sea nada grave, también salúdala de nuestra parte…

- No se preocupe señora, ella está muy bien. –

- En qué quedamos Goku??

- Jejeje… si, lo siento jeje

- Hmmmp eres tan tonto que en cinco minutos lo habrás olvidado.

- Vegeta!!!! – reprimió Sora, él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo - … y entonces… toda tu vida has vivido con ella?? – preguntó tratando de saber un poco más de ese pequeño. Goku asintió. – Y quien fue quien te enseñó a pelear??

- Pues ella…-- asumió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Eso es absurdo niño – intervino Vegeta – acabas de decir que está enferma del corazón. Nadie estaría tan loco para arriesgarse. Además es demasiado vieja si quiera para levantarse de su asiento – afirmó con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

- Es la ultima Vegeta! Te lo advierto! – sentenció Sora con una mirada fulminante hacia su vástago – No le hagas caso Goku, entonces supongo que ella también debe ser muy fuerte.

- Lo es! – contestó con entusiasmo – ella peleó con guerreros muy fuertes…. Cuando era más joven.

- Hace siglos…- murmuró Vegeta, pero fue alcanzado a escuchar por Sora.

- Suficiente! – recalcó la mujer enérgicamente – Estarás una semana sin entrar a la sala de entrenamiento!

- Que??!!

- Ya lo oíste, te lo advertí! –

Un bufido de enojó surgió del serio semblante de Vegeta y cruzó los brazos, no había mucho que discutir ya vería la manera de remediar las cosas.

- Perdón Goku – se disculpó Sora – puedes seguirme contando… Con que guerreros muy fuertes… Mmmm…

- Sí, el abuelo Goku también peleaba… mmm… pero él era mucho más fuerte – se detuvo para masticar un gran trozo de pastel que se había metido a la boca – dice la abuela Pan que él fue el primero en transformarse en Súper Saiyajin! – continuó repitiendo esta última frase.

Sora se quedó pensativa unos segundos; Vegeta en cuanto escuchó las dos últimas palabras se acercó a la conversación, algo podría averiguar.

- Saiyajin dijiste? – preguntó Sora con interés. Vegeta la miró con suspicacia, ella debía saber algo tal vez. Goku simplemente asintió dando un mordisco a una manzana.

- Super Saiyajin… es cuando eres muy fuerte y puedes cambiar tu apariencia… tal como Vegeta y yo… Algo así me contó mi abuela…

- Solo eso? – preguntó Vegeta impaciente, uniéndose a la conversación… - Quien más puede hacerlo? Se puede superar ese poder?

- No sé, mi abuela no me cuenta mucho… Creo que también los amigos de mi abuelo podían hacerlo…

- Entonces tu debiste conocer a tu abuelo, por qué no nos hablas de él?

- jajajajaja…. No, es imposible haberlo conocido…. Bueno… solo una vez, pero eso fue extraño…. No sé mucho de él, murió hace más de cien años.

Sora y Vegeta miraban extrañados, en realidad no habían entendido muy bien la explicación de Goku.

- Tu abuelo murió hace más de cien años?? Eso no se lógico! – Argumentó Vegeta.

- Bueeeeno, es que no es mi abuelo-abuelo…. Es mi tatara-tatara-tatara… no sé cuantos, pero él era abuelo de mi abuela… pero para no confundirme simplemente le digo abuelo.

- Ahhhhhh – exclamó suavemente Sora comprendiendo la situación – Entonces dices que tu antepasado era Super Saiyajin…. Y quienes eran sus amigos? – preguntó con cautela.

- Mmmmm… pues no tengo idea, ellos también ya murieron….

- Eso es obvio! – agregó Vegeta exasperado…. – pero tu abuela no los ha mencionado??

- No.

- Bueno niños…. Basta de charla, Vegeta, lleva a Mei a la casa en lo que yo recojo este desastre… Goku, quieres algo más….?

- No seño.… no Sora, gracias.

- Bien, entonces puedes acompañar a Vegeta si quieres, yo me encargo de esto. Y dicho eso, los tres niños (Mei en brazos de Vegeta) entraron a la casa. Sora programó a un par de robots que recogieron el tiradero en un parpadeo. La noche había caído pero algo rondaba en la cabeza de la mujer…

_Saiyajin_…. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra… sabía que en algún lugar la había visto u oído… El problema era que, no recordaba exactamente como.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Año 810**

-… Y serán dos mil más si sigues quejándote – sentenció el príncipe al pequeño castaño, quien hacía lagartijas en el frio suelo de la cámara de gravedad –

- Esta bien…. – admitió resignado… -

Vegeta ya había terminado su entrenamiento físico, ahora estaba sentado a unos metros de Badem con las piernas en posición de loto y los brazos a los costados. Hacía tan solo tres meses que el entrenamiento del niño había iniciado y sorprendentemente había avanzado excepcionalmente.

- Abuelo – la voz dificultosa de Badem lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuándo será que me logre transformar en súper Saiyajin? – preguntó con inquietud.

El hombre abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al pequeño.

- Depende de ti.

- La abuela dice que eso es muy importante… Por qué?

"Por qué?" La simple pregunta retumbó en los oídos del príncipe. El por qué era algo que Trunks sabía desde que tenía uso de razón, algo que él mismo se había encargado de recordarle día con día. Y al muy cobarde se le había pasado mencionarle ese pequeño detalle al niño. Otra inminente charla entre padre e hijo sin duda tendría lugar. Con parsimonia se puso de pie y fue hacia Badem.

- Detente – ordenó – Badem se tumbó en el piso unos segundos antes de levantarse.

- Qué pasa?

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir mocoso, porque será una sola vez y más te vale no olvidarlo el resto de tu vida. Súper Saiyajin es la máxima expresión de la sangre que corre por tus venas. No eres un humano cualquiera, perteneces al legado de los guerreros más poderosos que existen en el universo. El guerrero Saiyajin tiene el poder y la fuerza para destruir un mundo si asi lo desea, pero también tienes en tus manos la capacidad de proteger, no solo destruir. Un Saiyajin jamás puede ser vencido, no te conformarás con la fuerza que tengas hoy, buscarás lo que puedas superar mañana. No hay derrota, hay aprendizaje; no existe cometer dos veces el mismo error. Nadie es más fuerte que tú, puede parecerlo, pero sabes que tu mente lo supera por mucho. Tú eres un Saiyajin, llevas en ti la dinastía de una raza indestructible e invencible. Nunca, me escuchas! Jamás se te olvide lo que te dije. Ni permitas que los tuyos lo hagan. - Y diciendo esto, el príncipe salió de la cámara, sin echar ni un vistazo atrás.

**………..**

- Parece que su majestad omitió algunas cosas… - una voz sorprendió al príncipe casi al entrar a la mansión. Un par de delgados brazos lo rodearon desde atrás y sintió como ella recargaba su barbilla en su hombro… -

- De que hablas mujer? – cuestionó serio tomando sus manos entre las suyas y girándose para encararla.

- Mmmmm… la primera vez que definiste "Saiyajin" me parece recordar que lo que más mencionabas era: "sanguinarios, sin piedad, conquistar el universo, acabar con todos…." Jeje…, creo yo que estas olvidando tus principios… -

Vegeta clavó su profunda mirada azabache en la celeste de Bulma. No dijo nada, solo se quedó así. Decepción, frustración, enojo… él sabía que ella podía descifrar todos esos sentimientos en el con solo ese gesto, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, que leyera en el cual libro abierto. Ahora ese par de brazos rodearon su espalda y su mejilla se apoyó en su pecho.

- Tiempo Vegeta, solo eso… - susurró la peliazul.

- Hmmmp… - resopló como contestación - … Sabes…. Omití cosas, cierto; pero….

- Pero agregaste otras… Lo sé…. Desde hace mucho…

"_**Protección…."**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**C O N T I N U A R Á….**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**

* * *

  
**

**LO SIENTO!!!! **

**NO TENGO EXPLICACIÓN MÁS QUE ESTE MES EN LA ESCUELA FUE TERRIBLEMENTE DEMANDANTE!!! PERO POR FIN CASI TERMINA Y… PARA CELEBRAR SUBÍ ESTE CAPI… QUE POR CIERTO SALIÓ UN POCO MÁS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES.**

**Otra cosa, a modo de contestación colectiva de rr… PIDO PERDON TAMBIEN POR LA TREMENDA CONFUSIÓN QUE SE ARMÓ EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR (con eso de los cambios de tiempo, escena, etc) Prometo ser más específica en capítulos subsecuentes….**

**Y por supuesto, quiero agradecer a Avatar, Lupiitha, monik, Shadir, epag18 (Paty), Super Vegeta y Yuna Luna 78 por sus comentarios, créanme que me sirven demasiado como amateur en esto de escribir ff…. MIL GRACIAS…!!**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN TAMBIEN AUNK NO ESCRIBAN RR… YO SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ JEJEJE…**

**PROMETO NO DEMORAR TANTO CON EL OTRO CAPITULO… JEJE**

**.... AUNQUE NO LE MEREZCO, POR FAVOR... MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS VALE!!??**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!**

**FINITE INCATATEM!!**

_**M S P**_

_**Hoy recuerdo mariposas que ayer solo fueron humo...**_


	6. Olvido

**Pueden planear hacerme un Cruciatus, un Sectusempra…. O si así lo creen conveniente un Avada… Pero en lo que lo deciden… las invito a leer el siguiente capítulo….**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

_**OLVIDO**_

**Capitulo 6.**

**.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.**

_El tiempo, el implacable, el que pasó,  
siempre una huella triste nos dejó,  
qué violento cimiento se forjó  
llevaremos sus marcas imborrables._

**.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.**

_**Año 801**_

- Brojam!! Ven aquí en este preciso instante! – Una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros llamaba a todo pulmón al pequeño que corría desmesuradamente por camino que lo alejaba de su hogar – Te lo advierto!! Te quedarás una semana sin videojuegos si no obedeces!!! – pero la amenaza era inútil, el niño ya iba a una distancia considerable desde la cual no lograría oír a su madre. "Me las pagarán esos tres..." maldijo Pan. Luego de un suspiro entró a su pequeña casa y cerró la puerta lentamente "Bueno… algo de silencio no me viene mal" pensó antes de dejarse caer en el sillón más próximo que encontró –cómo le encantaba hacer eso!-

……………………………………………………..

- …. Pan nos asesinará, estoy seguro… - se lamentaba entre dientes un apuesto adolescente que no debía rebasar los 15 años; junto a él un pequeño castaño de grandes ojos color ocre con destellos dorados en el contorno de la pupila lo miraba divertido con un gran pez en la mano derecha y un inmenso tronco en la otra.

-No te preocupes tío Uiro!! Mamá no dirá nada…. – asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Trunks la convencerá de que no te golpee… Verdad Trunks???!!! – exclamó subiendo la voz y dirigiendo su pregunta al hombre peli-lila que se encontraba algunos metros alejado preparando lo que parecía ser una inmensa fogata.

- Por tu bien Uiro… espero que Brojam tenga razón – contestó el aludido de forma calmada sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo- … y también por el mío – agregó en un suspiro con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Los tres semisaiyas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos antes que la presencia de un nuevo integrante a esa "reunión" los sacara de sus propios pensamientos.

- Perdón la demora! – la despreocupada voz de Goten se oyó desde lejos – Kelly quería que la trajera y me costó trabajo deshacerme de ella – se "disculpó". Uiro rió, Trunks rodó los ojos y Brojam lo imitó, como siempre.

´ Ya ya… como ahora eres un hombre comprometido no quiere decir que los demás no podamos divertirnos - dijo Goten dando unas palmaditas a Trunks en la espalda.

- Considerando que tienes más de treinta deberías hacer lo mismo… - repuso Trunks sonriendo y aventándole un pedazo de madera.

- Ja.. eso amigo mío, definitivamente no es lo mío – asintió burlescamente con aire solemne – yo nací libre y libre moriré…

- Pero estar con las chicas no es nada divertido…! – intervino Brojam inocentemente

- A tu edad Bro… Espera tener 15 jeje… no es así Uiro?? – sonrió socarronamente. Su sobrino solo se sonrojó. –Vamos… no me digas que no tienes novia??!! Yo a tu edad…

- Tú a su edad eras igual de mediocre que ahora… - una grave voz a espaldas de todos los sorprendió.

- Ahhh señor Vegeta!! A qué hora llegó..!? – preguntó con una sonrisa fingida y denotando nerviosismo en su voz.

- Si estuvieras alerta lo hubieras notado.

- Papá… - habló Trunks haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Vegeta le correspondió de la misma manera.

- No vine para perder el tiempo… Y mucho menos pienso quedarme a su estúpida reunión, solo vine a corroborar lo que Gohan alardea…

Ni Goten ni Uirio entendieron a qué se refería el príncipe, sin embargo Brojam intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con Trunks.

- Y qué le dijo mi hermano sr. Vegeta? – preguntó Goten.

- Que hoy Brojam te daría una paliza – contestó tajante. Goten guardó silencio sin entender precisamente lo que esas palabras querían decir.

- Entonces podré entrenar con usted señor Vegeta??!!! – cuestionó Brojam entusiasmado acercándose al príncipe – si lo logro??

- No estarás hablando en serio enano?!… Por más fuerte que seas aun no…. – Goten fue interrumpido.

- Depende de ti… ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer… - y la mirada del saiya miró atemorizantemente a Goten… -Tienes 10 minutos mocoso.

**……………….**

- Patéticamente esperado Goten, tu cuerpo ha perdido condición y un mocoso de seis años logró ganarte – recalcó Vegeta tomando a Goten de la camisa y aventándolo fuera del campo de batalla. Brojam, a unos metros observaba con un semblante lleno de emoción. De su pequeño cuerpo se desprendía una tenue nebulosa dorada y su cabello antes castaño también era del mismo color.

- No esperaba que el enano se pudiera transformar en super saiyajin… me tomo desprevenido.

- Tú también puedes hacerlo, deja de poner pretextos tan estúpidos! – protestó el príncipe visiblemente disgustado ante la actitud de Goten – Y si no quieres que algo tan humillante como esto se vuelva a repetir, más te vale entrenar, porque la próxima vez no será Brojam quien barra el suelo contigo… seré yo – agregó con una sádica sonrisa que hizo que el más joven se estremeciera.

- E… entiendo señor Vegeta…

- Y tu mocoso… a partir de ahora entrenará conmigo, en la cámara de gravedad… y te advierto, no seré tan amable como Trunks o tu abuelo – y luego de dar un último vistazo a los ahí presentes emprendió el vuelo sin decir una palabra más.

**…………………….**

"Habían pasado doce años desde la partida del Goku junto con Sheng Long; a ciencia cierta nadie sabía lo que había sucedido en realidad y con el tiempo quizá sin darse cuenta pocos se preguntaban lo que pasó aquella vez, la ausencia del alguna vez ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra fue tomada como algo que tarde o temprano todos esperaban; y algunos años despues, también la silenciosa aceptación de que Goku esta vez no regresaría hizo que cada unos de los restantes defensores del planeta azul retomaran su rumbo, el rumbo que ya tenían desde siempre, sin cuestionar como cambiaría sin Goku, o si tal vez con él las cosas serían exactamente iguales a como estaban ya … Nadie jamás se lo preguntó, hasta después de mucho tiempo. Olvidaron el antes y el después, no escrutaron en el "por qué", y se dedicaron a vivir el hoy… Todos claro, excepto el príncipe….

…_. Y un día muchos años después de que el pequeño Brojam demostrara ante el príncipe Saiyajin y ultimo ser puro de esta raza, lo que sin saberlo era el último vestigio de su sangre por mucho tiempo; cuando el olvido carcomía la memoria de los descendientes de ese linaje y los lazos formados entre aquel grupo casi anónimo de guerreros fueron destruidos por decisiones erróneas y dolorosas. … Un tiro de suerte quizá, un comodín del destino o la más inesperada de las coincidencias, hizo que el camino andado trazara de nuevo su sendero._

_Y es que, quien dice que la vida no es más que un ciclo que tiende a repetirse una y otra vez, un círculo que no tiene inicio ni fin…?? ¿Qué punto en esa interminable línea te tocará ocupar esta vez? ¿Qué tanto de tu destino está escrito?_

**……………………………..**

**……………………………..**

**Presente**

_El templo sagrado era más que eso, "sagrado" a menudo suele ser un término bastante excluyente. Para quien ahora era amo y guardián de aquél recito, lo mágico o místico y propiamente venerable de ese lugar no era que precisamente él estuviera ahí o que tuviera las llaves de parte del destino de los pobladores de la Tierra. Eso no._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió sutilmente sin disimulo. "Lo hará" afirmó. Una fuerza única que conocía casi desde que llegó a ese planeta había penetrado sin dificultad la esfera imaginaria que rodeaba el templo: era cuestión de lógica ya que todo lo que había tocado ese lugar hasta antes del _"incidente"_ estaba excluido del encantamiento repelente conjurado para los intrusos; y del pasado solo quedaban él y aquel que acababa de llegar.

"Popo, haz que venga aquí…" ordenó telepáticamente a su sirviente "… y prepara algo de comer…" No le gustaba jugar sucio, pero sabía que manteniendo a su invitado sin hambre seguro aplacaría las aguas, cuestión de genética.

Minutos después entraron al salón dos personas, su fiel compañero Popo y la pieza clave para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Sin preámbulos el hombre de cabello de plata se acercó hasta quedara a pocos centímetros del anfitrión.

- Aquí me tienes… Y no quiero rodeos Dende! Me explicarás qué es precisamente lo que pretendes.

- Todo a su tiempo…- contestó tranquilamente y tomando asiento. – primero… Por qué no me cuentas qué ha sido de ti todos estos años?

- Como si te importara… Eres perfectamente capaz de saber lo que cada cosa viva que pisa allá abajo hace… No le veo el caso a tu pregunta.

- No me complace ver la vida privada de la gente, ni siquiera la de los amigos… He de decirte que la última vez, a parte de esta, que me ocupe en saber que hacías fue cuando percibí que salías al espacio… hace cuanto? Diez años??....- habló Dende de manera amena – y confieso que no tuve idea cuando fue precisamente que regresaste…

- Hace unos meses – contesto secamente, y resignado, se sentó frente a su interlocutor – Contento?? … Ahora, sin preámbulos…. Crees que lo que va a pasar tiene que ver con que Goku y Vegeta se hayan encontrado??- Un movimiento afirmativo le hizo continuar… - … Y que es lo que según tú va a suceder???

- No tengo idea a ciencia cierta… Pero creo que todo tiene que ver con todo el tiempo que lleva el planeta en paz… No se te hace raro??

- Raro no. Justo. – Afirmó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho – Justo, después de tantas pérdidas; a raíz del sacrificio de la felicidad de algunos, de… - fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

- De la tuya??? – cuestionó Dende abiertamente.

- Quizá…. – por más que tratara de sonar convincente no pudo, las palabras salieron poco creíbles y un dejo de inseguridad se reflejo en ellas…

- Que pena… tener familia, hijos, llegar hasta aquí…. Para al fin concluir que todo eso te hizo infeliz… - el dios clavó su profunda mirada en el par de pupilas celestes frente a él – Mientes. – sentenció. – Mientes porque en el fondo crees que mereces ser infeliz y buscas echarle la culpa a cualquiera. Mientes porque de todos eres el único que no perdona.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro ni esperaba hacerlo.

- No vine a hablar de eso contigo, y no vuelvas a tocar el tema. Ahora contesta. Tiene todo que ver con Vegeta y Goku…?

- Mismos nombres… - murmuró Dende aún sosteniendo la vista – No debe ser coincidencia.

- Y por qué no?? – no tenía caso presionar, su "viejo amigo" no cedería tan fácil, preferible era llevarle el ritmo y obtener información en el momento preciso. Casi como si midiera cada movimiento apartó sus ojos de él y recobró la postura de momentos atrás -… La edad te ha vuelto paranoico… es lo que yo creo.

- La edad me ha vuelto observador… y si no hubiera sido necesario no habría recurrido a ti – Era un hecho. Dende había dejado de ser aquel joven namek, tenía ya todas las características que un digno dios de la Tierra debía poseer. – Es acaso tan poco perceptible para ti? Ella aun sigue con vida; y su misión amigo mío ya casi termina. Es tu turno de llevar las riendas….

- Diablos Dende!! Sé más claro, de que maldita misión me estás hablando….?

- No lo sé…. – hizo una pausa – exactamente…. Pero piensa…. Tantos años de paz, tanto tiempo sin un verdadero enemigo… Y lo más evidente: cuanto tiempo sin un super saiyajin?!!! Y ahora de tajo tenemos dos… Dos que precisamente llevan los nombres de Goku y Vegeta….!!

El hombre lo miró detenidamente, sin estar realmente atento a él, sino a sus palabras; debía aceptar que realmente pasaba algo, o seguiría negándose a cualquier posibilidad de enfrentarse a algo nuevo?

-…. Y el parecido es enorme….. – de lo mucho o poco que dijo el namek en ese lapso, el ojiazul solo atinó a escuchar lo último.

- … enorme. – admitió.

- Hace unos días…. Sora y sus hijos estuvieron cerca… Más cerca de lo que han estado muchos las últimas décadas… y se me hizo extraño. No sé si es porque de cierta manera la barrera se está rompiendo… O porque Vegeta venía… Sabes lo que querría decir cualquiera de las dos cosas??

- Lo supongo… pero… – dibujó en su rostro una mueca de ironía. Había muchas explicaciones para eso, y sin duda la mayoría de ellas eran completamente descabelladas… o tal vez no??-… Quieres decir que, por lo que según tú va a pasar, el templo los va a dejar entrar??? – preguntó sin notar el toque de sarcasmo que tenía su voz y frunciendo el ceño levemente. –

- Valla…. No cabe duda que eres hijo de tu padre… - comentó Dende al percibir el tono y gestos de su acompañante – algo hay de eso, sí. – admitió… Sin embargo, en el fondo de todo presiento que tiene que ver más con ellos, con Goku y Vegeta.

- Eso sería absurdo! – dio un manotazo en la mesa que la hizo retumbar entera – La condición para que alguien pudiera entrar aquí fue muy clara al tratarse de individuos en particular. Nadie, a excepción de…

- Me sé de memoria tal consigna, estuve cuando se hizo….

- Por lo mismo deberías darme la razón… Hoy en día solo quedamos dos personas con el "permiso" para estar aquí.

- Y si se tratara de eso?? – Dende recargó ambos codos en la superficie de madera, entrelazo los dedos recargando suavemente su barbilla en sus nudillos y miró seriamente al individuo que tenía en frente – Si al entrar ellos aquí no estarían rompiendo esa regla porque…?

- No es posible Dende. Esas cosas dejaron de pasar hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tenemos tales privilegios…. Lo olvidas??

- Porque no los necesitaban. Porque detrás de todo era una prueba, una lección para valerse de sus propios medios. Ahora tal vez el reto será mayor, tal vez de alguna manera _ellos _deben intervenir.

Los ojos celestes se clavaron el los azabaches, como intentando escavar más allá y comprobar qué tanto de verdad podrían tener las palabras del namek, quería descifrar si lo que había dicho significaba lo que él había entendido.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Concuerdo, tal vez, en que muchas cosas son muy raras; pero si hemos de buscar una explicación, lo que planteas es completamente irreverente e ilógico. Yo voy más a que el bloqueo, barrera o lo que sea que le pusieron al templo para aislarlo, se está rompiendo… Y quizá tengas razón, daría cierta ventaja en caso de cualquier eventualidad…

- Lo que sea que pienses de todos modos solo nos conduce a una cosa… Debes traerlos aquí… a Goku y a Vegeta…

- Yo?? – preguntó incrédulo.

- No habría mejor candidato… Imagina si yo personalmente voy por ellos! Recuerda, ellos jamás han visto seres verdes con antenas; ni monstros gordos rosados…. Ni mucho menos….

- Ya ya, ya entendí… Y luego?? Que harás aquí con ellos??

- Yo nada…. Tú te encargarás de entrenarlos.

- Pueden hacerlo solos.

- Sí, lo han venido haciendo desde hace tiempo… Pero necesitan un guía. Pan se ha encargado de Goku… Vegeta afortunadamente es un excelente autodidacta… Pero le viene de familia ¿no? – una poco disimulada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - …. Podrás utilizar todo el Templo si así gustas… - continuó insinuando no ver la evidente cara de desconcierto del ojiazul. – Supongo que todo este tiempo no has dejado de ejercitarte, no luces como alguien de más de cien años… Pero en fin, en lo que piensas cómo le vas a hacer – sus ojos chispeaban divertidos al percibir el aturdimiento de su amigo. - … Supongo que no te vendría mal un aperitivo, ya sabes… uno piensa mejor con el estomago lleno… y tratándose de ti… - Se puso de pie y caminando tranquilamente hacia la parte externa del recinto ignoró la gélida mirada añil. – Vuelvo en un momento…

**………………………………………………………**

**………………………………………………………**

En capsule corp, la rutina había cambiado drásticamente desde que Goku empezó a entrenar con Vegeta. No se pasaban todo el tiempo en la cámara de gravedad, muy a pesar de las protestas del moreno. Para Sora era formidable ver que su hijo convivía con alguien más a parte de lo que obligadamente hacía debido a la escuela. Goku era diferente. Ella conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía que muy poca gente era capaz de sobrellevarlo por largos periodos de tiempo, y en este caso Goku parecía que involuntariamente decía o hacía cosas que llevaban a Vegeta a un punto de tolerancia hacia él. "Extraño", pensaba la mujer, ya que lo único que tenían en común era su amor por las peleas y la exagerada y peculiar forma de comer, o eso era lo que parecía.

- … Tu abuela como se encuentra Goku?? – Preguntó Sora mientras comían –

- Mmmmm – trago el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca - …. Ya está mucho mejor, pero aun no puede viajar… de todos modos les manda muchos saludo y agradecimientos por dejarme venir… - contestó de inmediato, casi mecánicamente. Era obvio que Pan ya estaba muy bien, pero siguiendo las condiciones de la anciana, debía decir esa pequeña mentira y mejor cortar de tajo de una vez cualquier posibilidad se hablar de mas a esperar el sin fin de cuestionamientos que Sora le hacía.

- … Lo imaginé – asintió sonriente – pero bueno, hoy tengo tiempo libre así que… Nosotros te llevaremos a casa! Así podre saludar a tu abuela en persona… ¿¿Qué tal??

Goku casi se ahoga con el espagueti si no es porque Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

- Qu… qué?? –

- Lo que oíste Goku, que hoy no permitiré que regreses solo a casa, además es más tarde que de costumbre, tu abuela seguramente pensará que somos muy mal educados al arriesgarte de esa manera…

- No… a ella no le molesta…. No es necesario… - trató de excusarse. Y por más que intentó de no ponerse nervioso, no lo logró. – Es más…. Tiene razón ya es muy tarde… creo que me voy de una vez…. Sí, eso!…. Y así usted ya no se preocupa y llego temprano a casa… - dijo aceleradamente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas –

Vegeta lo miraba suspicazmente, nada se le escapaba y esa actitud en ese tipo no era normal. Bueno, era cierto que no era la mente más brillante que había conocido y que su actitud a veces era demasiado infantil, pero en fin, ese comportamiento superaba los estándares.

- … Yo creo que estas ocultando algo y por eso no quieres que vayamos. – soltó directamente sin quitarle la vista de encima –

- Ehhhh… no…. Para nada! – Contestó colocando una mano tras su cabeza- Solo que no quiero causar molestias….

- Ja… pues la molestia la causaste desde el primer día que llegaste, así que… qué más da una más?? – asumió con saña… -

- Vegeta… Tu no irás… te quedarás cuidando a Mei – repuso Sora seriamente.

- Pe… pero dijiste que todos iríamos… - trató de protestar.

- Cambie de opinión. Goku… si estás listo, podemos irnos.

- Este…. No… yo…

- Nada Goku…. Andando... – se paró de la mesa y guió al niño fuera dejando unas cuantas instrucciones a Vegeta sobre Mei. Este continuaba sentado con los brazos cruzado y visiblemente molesto. A los pocos minutos el ruido del motor del avión dio la señal de que la "lucha" de Goku" por evitar la visita de Sora fue inútil.

**………………………………..**

**………………………………..**

_**En el templo sagrado**_….

- Ahhhh mi intuición sobre tu apetito fue excelente…. Y después de tan amena conversación, debo agradecerte que hayas aceptado! – exclamó Dende –

- No me diste otra salida.

- Pues de cualquier manera, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría… así ya no cae de sorpresa…

- Porque lo dices??

- Mmmmm- colocó el dedo índice y pulgar el su barbilla de forma pensativa - … Porque en estos momentos Sora acompaña a Goku a su casa…. Así que imagina lo que sucederá si la curiosidad Brief sale a la luz jeje- hizo una pausa ante la cara de sorpresa del hombre – Pan no tendrá muchas salidas… más aún si Sora es tan tenaz como lo era tu madre…. Por cierto… creo que también es el momento de que busques viejos aliados… - Y sin decir más dejo al hombre de mirada celeste solo y rumiando mentalmente lo que, a decir de él, estaba por pasar.

_**C O N T I N U A R Á….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UFFFF…. DEBO DISCULPARME POR SEMEJANTE RETRASO!!!! Pero si de algo sirve, les diré que definitivamente la inspiración se perdió en algún lugar y no se le ocurrió salir hasta hace unos días… Y lo que pasa es que la idea ahí está… ah, pero cómo cuesta trabajo plasmarla!! En fin, ya salió… y créanme ya todo es más claro y espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente....  
**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios!!! epag18, lupiitha, dra Facer, Shadir, Yuna Luna 78**...**Y a quienes siguen leyendo aunque anónimamente!!!**

**Pasando a la historia…. Puesssss…. Si llegaron a la conclusión a la que pretendía que llegran, sobre todo al final del capítulo… Se que muchas me están odiando… o tal vez sencillamente no tiene coherencia…. Eyyyy, pero no saquen conclusiones precipitadas, para todo hay una explicación… y nuestro "no tan misterioso personaje" es parte fundamental de ella… Ahora veamos… que nos esperan los siguientes capítulos….Cuáles son las intenciones de Sora? Que tanto sabe Dende y no quiere compartir…? A que antiguos aliados se refiere…? Que hará Pan con toda esta situación…?.... Bueno pues, todo a su tiempo….!!! Jijiji … **

**Y como último comentario… Les platico que fui al estreno de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince… Y que les puedo decir… si leyeron el libro… notarán que faltaron muchas cosas… de las cuales la mayoría las deje pasar….. ahhh, pero en realidad hubo un par que eran imprescindibles!!! Yo no se como las hicieron a un lado!! Si debo darle una calificación… ehmm, le daría un 7… máximo 8 jiji… De todos modos Ron me encanto!!! Ijijijiji (aunk mi personaje favorito es Draco jiji)**

**Y ya, no les quito su tiempo y solo les pido un grandísimo favor!!! Den click en el botoncito verde que acá abajo que dice "Reviews" y digan que les pareció… vale!!??**

…**. Cuidense mucho!!!!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

_**MSP**_

_**Hoy recuerdo mariposas que ayer solo fueron humo…**_


	7. Trunks I

**Perdon por tan larga demora, no tengo excusas, solo espero que aun recuerden este fanfic.**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Para vivir**_

**_TRUNKS I_**

**Capitulo 7.**

**.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.-¨-.**

-… Mi abuela no está en casa… - fue la conclusión a la que llegó Goku luego de inspeccionar por completo la vivienda . Sora esperaba abajo, en la pequeña sala que tenían. Miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor ya que no era la típica vivienda que se pensaría tendría una mujer tan anciana.

- Es muy tarde Goku, a donde crees que pueda estar…? – preguntó con algo de preocupación, una anciana sola en la calle a esa hora no era bueno.

- No lo se señ… Sora – se autocorrigió- a veces le gusta salir a tomar el aire, pero… - llevó su mano a la barbilla pensando en las posibilidades

- Pero…? - lo interrogó la mujer.

- Pero desde que se enfermó del corazón no lo había hecho.. Es extraño… creo… eso quiere decir que ya se siente mejor, no cree?

- Es probable… sin embargo… Te gustaría que te acompañara a buscarla.. por las dudas… - Goku rio, Sora se extrañó un poco… ¿Qué de gracioso podría tener su comentario?

- No se preocupe, si alguien quiere hacerle algo a la abuela, más vale que ni lo intente… no le quedarían ni ganas de contarlo jeje… Además yo se que ella está bien, puedo sentirlo… - comentó serio…

- Estas seguro? – Goku asintió efusivamente… Ella lo miró extrañada, algo más a la lista de particularidades de ese pequeño de cabello alborotado.

- Puedo saber cuando mis amigos están en problemas… - admitió Goku con complicidad - … cuando la abuela enfermo, pude saberlo, no sé cómo, pero siento que algo en ellos cambia… y significa que debo ir a ayudarlos… - Sora lo miraba atenta…

- … Es como si les faltara algo, como si algo dentro de ellos disminuyera… - agregó la mujer. Había oído eso antes, en otras palabras, pero en esencia lo mismo, con Vegeta.

- Usted también puede? – preguntó Goku con inocencia. Ella negó, pero lo miró comprensiva acariciando su revuelto cabello azabache.

- No Goku, pero ahora sé que tu y Vegeta tienen más en común de lo que imaginaba… - El niño la miró con curiosidad como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar una sílaba ella hablo. – Bien Goku, creo que no tiene caso que esté aquí, mañana temprano llamaré solo para saber que todo está bien, de acuerdo? – él asintió –… Adiós entonces… Dale muchos saludos a tu abuela – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, chocando sin querer con uno de los muebles dirigiendo la mirada hacia este… justo hacia cierta fotografía.

- … Goku.. Quienes son ellos? – preguntó sosteniendo el retrato, Goku se asomó para identificar la fotografía..

- Ahhhh, esa foto es de la abuela, era my joven no es asi? – comento despreocupadamente

- Ella es tu abuela? – preguntó señalando a la niña que aparecía al centro

- Aja, este es el abuelo Goku… Nos parecemos mucho verdad?

- Ya lo creo Goku…. Y él quien es? – cuestionó intrigada, señalando a una tercera persona…

- Mmmm… no estoy seguro.. creo que es un viejo amigo de la abuela… no lo conozco…

Sora aun observo la foto por unos segundos antes de colocarla en su lugar. Esa cara le era muy familiar, bastante…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A pesar de haber aceptado la propuesta de Dende, de buscar a Vegeta y a Goku; aun no estaba seguro hacía donde conduciría toda esa situación. Varios días después de haber estado en el templo sagrado, el mayor de los mestizos siyajin cuestionaba una y otra vez al Namek sin dirigir sus actos aun hacia algún objetivo.

- Dices entonces que alguien muy poderoso va a venir, pero no tienes ni idea de quien se trata y ni tampoco sabes cuándo será eso?- concluyó en evidente exasperación el semisaiya cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho tal y como hacía su padre.

- Como lo dices suena poco certero, pero tienes razón, en escencia…

- Cual es la diferencia?

- Que si solo se tratara de un enemigo más, no habría las señales que estamos teniendo…

- Las que crees que existen – lo corrigió su interlocutor – Casualidades Dende, nada más que eso.

- Escucha Trunks, puede que tengas razón y que todo se trate de eso…. Pero si no? Si estoy en lo correcto y toda la serie de eventos que se están dando son por algo? Como explicas el resurgimiento del Super Saiyajin?... Que me puedes decir de la visita de Sora al templo?... Por qué las esferas del dragón existen otra vez?

- Y que puedo hacer yo al respecto, ya hice suficiente no crees? – contestó sin poder argumentar ninguna de las preguntas del dios de la Tierra.

- Te lo dije antes… Tenemos dos Super Saiyajines que ni siquiera saben leer el ki, y mucho menos controlar su poder como debieran hacerlo… como la mayoría de ustedes lo hicieron en su momento… Tu padre no estaría complacido de saber que…

- No trates de disuadirme de esa manera…

- Entonces prefieres esperar…- el semblante del Namek se tornó serio – Cuanto Trunks?... Algunos días… meses? – hizo una pausa al notar la tensión de su acompañante – O quizá otras decenas de años…? Piensalo amigo, que otra razón había para que permanecieras aquí viendo como todos se van…

- Callate Dende…

- No tienes mucho tiempo para decidirlo… Por cierto, Mr Popo te preparó algo de comer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Trunks Briefs vio por primera vez los ojos de su primer hijo se sintió miserable. No podía hacerlo, no pudo sostenerlo en brazos hasta algunos días después de su nacimiento, no se creyó digno de tocar siquiera algo tan puro e inocente. Recordó entonces aquellos primeros años de su infancia cuando su padre, el príncipe saiyajin, el hombre más orgulloso y arisco que hubiera conocido jamás, apenas se preocupaba en mirarlo y el rechazo que carcomía su tierno corazón cada vez que su padre lo ignoraba. Y paradójicamente, estaba repitiendo la historia.

Badem había heredado todo de su madre, menos los ojos; cada vez que los miraba veía un par de destellos azules como si los viera reflejados en un espejo, como si tuviera sus propios ojos reflejados en el. Los primeros cinco años de su vida Badem había navegado en aguas desconocidas, al cuidado solo de su madre. Cinco años en el completo anonimato, de ser el hijo bastardo de uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta, cinco años el los que la miseria del heredero de Capsule Corp llegó a niveles alarmantes. Y de ser por él hubiese sido más tiempo, al niño no le faltaría nada económicamente por el resto de su vida, con el tiempo las cosas tomarían su lugar y el niño se acostumbraría a su "peculiar" estilo de vida contando las espontaneas visitas del sujeto con el cabello lila. Pero el nieto de Vegeta no podía mantenerse escondido para siempre, su sangre lo impedía y un inesperado accidente en el jardín de niños alertó a los demás de su existencia. Trunks no olvidaría la charla que tuvo con su padre por el resto de su vida y mucho menos el reproche de su madre al descubrir la verdad. Pero ellos no entendían; Badem no debía estar con él, y él no podía tener derecho de eso. No podía. No debía ser padre.

…

Despertó con un sobresalto. Los últimos acontecimientos habían llenado su cabeza de recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos no gratos, que acrecentaban el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba consigo por más de 50 años. Recordó aquel pequeño niño que miraba impresionado la enorme mansión Brief la primera vez que estuvo ahí, la cara de Bulma al verlo y la consternación de Bra y su familia al acoger al pequeño, la dura mirada del príncipe saiyajin, jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

**Flash Back**

Su madre corrió hacia el pequeño en cuanto lo vió y sin previo aviso lo tomó en brazos, el niño no entendía y movió la cabeza tratando de localizar a su "amigo", inquiriendo que lo apartara de esa escandalosa mujer en cuanto se cruzó con su mirada. Trunks se acercó hacia ellos tomándolo de los brazos de Bulma quien se ofuscó evidentemente por la situación y sintiendo de inmediato el alivio de Badem, segundos después lo dejó en el suelo permaneciendo a su lado.

- El no los conoce… No vuelvas a hacer eso – hablo Trunks fríamente.

- No te atrevas a hablarle en ese tono a tu madre. – advirtió Vegeta acercándose hacia ellos y levantando a Baden sin nigun miramiento sosteniéndolo de la playera sin alcanzar a lastimarlo. Una vez más la extraña actitud de aquellas personas sorprendió y atemorizó al pequeño, trató de zafarse infructuosamente. – Estate quieto – fue la orden que ese raro sujeto le dio, algo le dijo que debía hacer caso.- … Tienes potencial chiquillo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarlo de nuevo sobre el césped. Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva sobre su hijo – Asegurate de iniciar su entrenamiento lo antes posible…- ordenó antes de darse vuelta para marcharse.

-… Quien eres? – la débil voz del niño dirigida a Vegeta sorprendió a todos, y de sobre manera a Trunks. El príncipe se giró sobre sus talones quedando frente al pequeño quien lo miraba de manera curiosa.

- No te interesa saber quien soy mocoso. Confórmate con saber de hoy en adelante quien eres. Eres el hijo de Trunks Brief, mi nieto y posees sangre saiyajin.

Tal vez a los 5 años la información de Vegeta no fue del todo clara para el niño, quien sin embargo siguió clavando sus ojos celestes en los azabaches y asintió.

Eso había sido lo que Trunks quería evitar al máximo, contuvo la respiración siendo inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que un tirón en el extremo de su camisa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el reflejo de la suya en los ojos de Badem.

- ¿Tú eres mi papá? - preguntó sin rodeos. Trunks podía notar la mirada de toda su familia sobre él y le incomodaba.

- Asi es – contestó secamente – Ella es tu abuela, Bulma – agregó al señalar a su madre – y ella es tu tía Bra –

Badem apretó los labios, estaba nervioso, rodeado de personas desconocidas e incluso él, Trunks, el extraño hombre que siempre le llevaba obsequios caros y en algunas ocasiones lo llevaba a visitar algún lugar, con el que su madre discutía cada vez que se veían. Y Trunks era su papá. Bulma se acercó con cautela al ver la consternación e incomodidad del niño, este dio un paso hacia atrás quedando más cerca de Trunks a quien volvió sus ojos una vez más.

- Quiero ir con mi mamá. – pidió casi suplicante ante la desilusión de Bulma.

- Vamos. – Trunks lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la aeronave.

**Fin del Flash back**

"_Fui un fiasco" _pensó mientras se colocaba unos pantalones deportivos. Pero tal vez ya se había atormentado lo suficiente a si mismo que el remordimiento amortiguaba en su corazón. Con el paso de los meses Badem fue cediendo, indudablemente la madre del niño había sido de gran ayuda y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Aun hoy se preguntaba si su hijo alguna vez guardo alguna clase de resentimiento hacia él. Nunca lo supo y mejor así, tal vez no quería saber la respuesta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Irás hoy con Vegeta Goku? – preguntó Pan a su nieto en cuanto este se sentó a la mesa.

- No lo creo abuela – respondió para luego dar el primer mordisco a su pollo – no estará en casa.

- Oh… ya veo. Le mandaste a Sora mis saludos ayer?

El niño asintió, tenía la boca repleta de comida. - … Aun está decepcionada de que no estuvieras en casa el otro día.

- De verdad lo lamento mucho Goku…

- Eso le dije… Dice que cualquier otro dia vendrá de nuevo, pero esta vez avisará antes para que no salgas. Tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Pan sabía que no podía evitarlo más, qué más daba? tal vez no era tan peligroso como ella pensaba. No olvidaba la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que Sora había estado en su casa hace un par de semanas.

- Espero sea pronto – sugirió para sorpresa de su nieto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había tomado una decisión. La casa de Pan y su nieto estaba cerca a solo unas cuantas cuadras y podía sentir el ki de ambos dentro de ella. Oculto el suyo lo más que pudo, no quería prolongar más ese encuentro cuando Pan se diera cuenta de su proximidad y complicara las cosas y si Dende tenía razón Goku no sería mayor problema. En unos minutos estuvo frente a una modesta vivienda frente a la cual el letrero del buzó indicaba "Familia Son". Si más tocó la puerta. "Yo abro!" escuchó desde adentro.

- Si? – preguntó el niño al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un desconocido.

- Hola Goku! Esta tu abuela? – preguntó el hombre ante la escrutante mirada del azabache como tratando de recordar haber visto su rostro en alguna otra parte.

- Quien es usted?

- Goku quien…? – una tercera persona entró a escena. La tardanza de Goku había preocupado a Pan por lo que decidió ir a ver que pasaba, no pudo terminar la pregunta al llegar a la puerta pues la mirada celeste que tuvo ante si la paralizó.

- Trunks… -

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Año 802**

NO podía, no sabía si podría perdonarlo alguna vez, le había arrebatado lo más valioso que tenía. Él la miraba sin lágrimas, sin una palabra que decirle, ya no las tenía.

- No quiero verte más por el resto de mi vida Trunks…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Se que no es mucho y tal vez no se acerque ni poquito a lo que esperaban, pero de algún modo necesitaba engancharme de nuevo a la historia.**

**Ojala aun les guste u no estén tan enojados por la gran ausencia del ff.**

**Por favor manden sus comentarios, nada me haría mas feliz!**

**SALUDOS Y MIIIIIL AGRADECIMIENTOS A QUIENES LEEN!**

_**MSP**_

_**Hoy recuerdo mariposas que ayer solo fueron humo…**_


End file.
